The Ketchum Inheritance
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Giovanni Ketchum grandparents were King Link and Queen Zelda of Hyrule. He has two nephews and two sons. His nephews, Lance and Gary are already kings of the strongest kingdoms in Asia. His sons are the brave solders that aspire to be great kings. Fueled by his desire for world domination, he attempts to make his sons' dream a reality. Advanceshipping
1. Giovanni's Ambitions

**Disclaimer and notes: **Any characters mentioned in this are copyright to their respective owners and especially Nintendo, Gamefreak and The Pokemon Company. This is a spin off to the Other King and the fic has been influenced by The Boleyn Inheritance by Phillipa Gregory and The Innocent Traitor by Alison Weir. The Other King didn't have as much advanceshipping as I had intended so to compensate, so I started this spin off.

**The Ketchum Inheritance**

* * *

Giovanni: Petalburg Castle 13th May 1587

I entered the bridge to Petalburg Castle with my eldest son. The meeting will not only seal his fortune, but his destiny. If everything comes to plan, which all my ultimate plans do, then our family will become very powerful indeed. King Norman and I have been planning this meeting since his coronation in 1577. My eldest son is twenty years old, and he is a successful knight known to the world as The Red Prince.

I named my first-born son Ash after my mother, Ashley Rocket. My sister, Arianna has long since married and produced the King of Johto. And my nephew meddles with my plans all the the time, which is why I always prayed for humble nieces who knew their place. My nephew, Gary Oak is just as bad. Gary and Lance would accuse me of being a dictator without any proof.

Whilst it's true that I have many supporters, I have no intention of destroying the world as they so creatively describe in red blood. Ironically, their mothers have a sharp tongue, but my sister-in-law is a terrible ruler. They should have passed the crown over to my wife, her kindness would sooth the hostility in this dark world. Her marriage to a Hoenn lord was meant to cause a political alliance, but instead it lead to a civil war.

Kanto needs support from Hoenn. King Lance of Johto and Queen Iris of Unova are dangerous together, and the petty insults they throw at Ash are pathetically funny. They even had the nerve to call Ash a little kid. My boy has more bravery in his finger than their whole dragon empire put together. His Pikachu can spark them out any day of the week.

When I first approached King Norman, he was pleasantly surprised as he had not even thought about finding a suitable husband for Princess May. It's safe to assume that he had the same idea that I had: wait until their twenties when they are older and wiser. He also mentioned that his younger son, Max would be too sick to claim the throne, and that his governors were sexist and didn't like the idea of a female monarch.

What King Norman needed was a marriage for his daughter. His only daughter had to marry a fine prince to support her through her reign. He told me that Princess May loved banquets, travelling, pokemon and was a sweet lady unless someone stole her food away. The description reminded me of the time where Ash ate an plateful of pickled ginger and chilies. They would get on very well, I think.

"So what do you know about May?" Ash asked me.

"She's an optimistic lady," I replied. "And the most eligible woman in the world. She loves food and pokemon just like you do."

"Well I hope she saves some food for me," Ash growled with his arms folded. He was not very pleasant when he was hungry and when he gets to that stage he lets gluttony take control of his body. He most certainly did not behave like a Kanto prince. Pikachu tapped Ash's ear with his micro fingers, then gazed at the magnificent hall as we grew closer to the castle.

The guards opened the gates as soon as they saw my face. King Norman was standing behind the doorstep waiting to greet us. King Norman brushed up on his appearance with ruby kimono with sapphire sleeves and a green obi encrusted with emeralds. Behind him were a row of geisha ladies who lowered their heads.

All the attention was on my son. He was speechless, he had his eyes and his mouth wide open. I had to tap his back so he remembered his manners and he bowed like a true gentleman.

"We finally meet at last," Norman said to Ash. "You look good, just like your father said." I smiled, for everyone should know that I always keep my promises regardless of the consequences. "Come now, stand! Allow me to introduce to you my daughter, Princess May."

The geishas moved as Princess May walked down the stairs like a duck paddling on water. Her bright blue eyes, lovely complexion served her well as a pleasing brunette. When she approached Ash, she held onto his hand and curtsied. She was the one to make the first move.

"I'm so honoured to meet you Your Majesty," Princess May said in a sugary tone that reminded me of Delia. "I hope that we have a long and prosperous life together."

My poor son gulped and bowed. "And... so ... do...I!"

"Great!" King Norman cried out. "You two should get married as soon as possible." King Norman rushed up to the stairs with a smile on his face.

"WAIT!" Ash cried out. I stared at him blankly. I hoped that his dense nature and nerves doesn't stop it all now.

"Father," Princess May said to King Norman with a smile on her face. "Prince Ash is really nervous. I think the idea of marriage is far too soon. We've only just met. We need to get to know each other more."

Her wisdom surprised me.

I had succeeded. I like her very much: she will make a perfect for my son. I saw her nerves through her klutzy feet, but from everything I've seen from her, she and Ash would get along really well. And perhaps she could produce excellent grandchildren for me to continue The Ketchum Legacy. May will become Queen of Hoenn and she will have no one else but my son.

The Ketchums are an ambitious family, and you have two options: you can take it or you can take it.


	2. Can Love Wait?

May: Petalburg Castle  
20th May 1587

Everyone I knew had described The Ketchums as a dangerous and reckless family. The men were killers and the women were harlots. Giovanni's sister, Arianna was Queen Dowager of Johto, but if Arianna Ketchum was that much of a whore, then why did the late King of Johto marry her? I've never met Arianna Ketchum, but I can imagine that she was a firm woman.

Giovanni was kind to me. He supported me in my education and insisted that his son would become my tutor until the time was right for them to be married. They would both teach me things that a lady could never taught in books or a library.

I took part in ceremonies where the most beautiful pokemon would earn ribbons. In Hoenn, ribbons are a symbol of eternal love and power. The ceremony gave out ribbons of five colours, and each colour represented something different. A golden ribbons represented power. An orange ribbon meant that a pokemon was cool and could control their nerves under pressure. A blue ribbon represented both inner and outer beauty. A green ribbon meant that a pokemon was smart and cunning. The pink ribbons stood for cuteness.

I have ribbons galore of course. There are other ribbons of different colours, but those were the most sought after. You would be honoured to even have one of these ribbons, and I have earned at least seventy.

Giovanni encouraged Ash to teach me the ways of competitive battles and how to win wars. I had learned so much from them and I have only known them for a week. I had sneaked in on my father and Giovanni's conversations and one of the things that caught my ears was when Giovanni was talking about Ash. He claimed that beneath that glorious stance was an innocent child. I found that it was true, he acted like a ten year old. I still act half my age half the time.

Thinking about what other people have said about the Ketchums, I think they really over-exaggerate. As I stood near the edge of the lake, Ash stood besides me and presented me with an ocarina. The wind instrument was beautiful. It was blue and it glowed in a mysterious light.

"Thank you," I said in excitement. "I love music."

"So do I," Ash replied with his lips curving into a smile. "I used to sing a lot, but it made everyone's ears bleed."

"Where did you get this from?" I asked as I gazed at awe. "It dosen't look like anything you would see in a shop."

"Father passed it on to me," Ash responded. "He said it's the same ocarina that belonged to Master Link. He said that the golden triangles on it is the royal symbol of Zelda. He says that good things come to those who play music on it."

"It's beautiful," May said. "But not as beautiful as you are of course." Pikachu sighed as he splashed water at us. I knelt down before the bank and asked the electric mouse, "What was that for?"

Pikachu cired out loud happily and all three of us ended up having a splash fight. As princess, I should win by default, but it was clearly obvious that Pikachu was winning.

* * *

Ash: Slateport Beach  
29th June 1587

I know I'm going to be King of Hoenn. The only question is when? Link Ketchum was responsible for the golden age of Hyrule. Link and Zelda were my great-grandparents. I've been often taught about all the great things they did through my father and Grandma Rocket. Grandma Rocket was only Queen for a short while because Hyrule chose to become a republic after Zelda's death. That was until King Norman helped himself to the country.

It's about time they put a proper Ketchum back on the throne. The King of Johto is my cousin, but he doesn't count because his surname is Den. How long must I wait to be king? Why must I wait until King Norman loses his power to marry May?

Princess May may not know it, but she's got a whole empire waiting for her. I don't think that I can hold this dense act any longer. I've been using the dense act for years and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. If anyone should use the dense act, it's my younger brother. When is he going to learn that Iris won't be interested in him?

Purple was a precious colour and The Queen of Unova had locks of long purple hair. Kamon collected lots of things that reminded him of Iris. She was once a great friend of mine until she married her cousin and they both started being mean to me. I don't think that Lance and Iris love each other very much though, I think they only married each other for power.

Cilan was once a good friend of mine too. He and his brothers built a huge house with the help of their pokemon's teamwork. The house is amazing and I think that Cilan will melt her heart. I have seen the pair of them naked on a field once. I don't know what to say about that, other than I am closer to Arceus than they are.

I was pleased that Brock visited me that morning. He was appointed as an ambassador and he would report to my family over at Kanto how I was. I was more worried about Misty than anybody else because Gary was a reckless Casanova.

"Queen Misty is okay," Brock told me. "King Gary has given her many water pokemon."

"I hope she forgives me," I said. "I really cared about her, but I couldn't give her what she wanted. But we've all moved on now."

"And you may become a king," Brock stated.

"I know I will be king," I gasped. "It is Arceus' will and my own destiny to be king. But I'm getting so impatient. I want to be king now."

"It is a good idea to have a little patience," Brock said. "Why don't you do something amazing?"

"Like what?" I asked. I was driven by my impatience. It had nothing to do with Princess May, I just felt I could be doing something more glorious. "My father wants me to stay in Hoenn. I can't fight. I feel like I'm not doing anything special." I bowed before a rock as my knees sank into the sand.

"You have been knighted by Queen Cynthia, King Lance and Queen Iris," Brock reminded me. "Doesn't that make you feel special?"

"I suppose," I said. Lance and Iris only knighted me because Pope Mickey ordered them to. Queen Cynthia knighted me because Pikachu pawned an army. "I really want May," I confessed. "I don't think I can contain it anymore."

"Why don't you ask Princess May if she would like to go on a journey with you?"

Brock's idea made me jump to my feet. I can't believe I never thought of that before. It's a great idea and I think May will love the idea. I've traveled with Misty, Brock, Iris, Cilan, Dawn and Tracey before. Why not go out with May?

"Going to great journeys with Princess May will greatly benefit you," Brock suggested as he grabbed onto my shoulders. "Not only will your relationship with The Princess blossom, but you can also gather more allies that will support your great desire to be king."

I could see Brock's eyes glisten. Pikachu slapped my thigh and cried in happiness.

"You think it's a great idea too?" I asked Pikachu and he nodded. I shook Brock's hand and scurried out of the beach as fast as I could. If we needed an adventure, we needed to have one right now. I raised my hand and looked back at Brock, who appeared to be startled. "Thank you Brock! I'll see you at my coronation!"


	3. Dangerous Journies

Kamon: Goldenrod Temple  
1st July 1587

A prince was born today: the second son of my cousin and the love of my life. I bet Lance is happy that he won the heart of the Queen of Unova. He only has her because he was The King of Unova, and the fact that The King of Kanto was already married to the Duchess of Cerulean. Lance may be a king but he's weak.

He gets his dragon pokemon and his army to do all the dirty work for him. He ordered beybladers and duelists to be burned and classed anyone who wasn't a pokemon trainer was a heretic.

My father said I was betrothed to a digidestend, but the engagement had to be canceled because the lady I was due to be married with was burned for heresy. King Lance and Queen were very strict monarchs. For Johto the condemned were burned and in Unova you were beheaded.

And he says my father is cruel. To be frank, he was never kind to me. Being the eldest son, Ash was always the centre of attention. We both want to be king and so does my father. I can see it in his eyes and the way he moves Ash about like the king on a chess board.

And I've seen the way my father raises his hands at my mother.

My cousin Gary, The King of Kanto, he's just an idiot. Why should he feel the need to cheat when he has the beautiful and slender Misty Waterflower. Every time I see him, he always has a different mistress. He even tried to seduce my elder brother once and then told everyone at court that he was a womanizer. Even though I am good friends with my regal cousin, what they do with their power makes me feel sick.

Maybe Queen Iris should leave him and turn her eyes towards somebody who actually loves her for who she is. Someone like me perhaps.

My affections for Iris are no secret. Lance banishes me from Johto's court whenever Iris is around, and always tries to sneer at my locket. The locket contains a miniature portrait of Iris and when I'm alone I find myself distracted with it.

As soon as Ash becomes the King Of Hoenn, maybe my father will have a little bit of time for me. There's only been two things that I've wanted in my life: the first was Queen Iris' love and the second was the blessing of my father.

* * *

Gary: Pallet Castle  
1st July 1587

The Ketchum Brothers: my own cousins and two former soldiers of mine. What have I done to offend them? I thought that they were my friends. Kamon would rather serve a dragon-loving tyrant and the other Ketchum boy wants to flaunt himself to anyone he sees. Uncle Giovanni had to split him from Misty, but I fear that they still meet in secret.

And now he is betrothed to Hoenn's Princess May. How on earth was Giovanni able to arrange such a perfect alliance? He thinks that my mother and I didn't do a good enough job of running the country? Is that it? They should grow up with their childish desires and be the epic soldiers they were destined to be. My queen has not yet returned from her outing with her sisters. Thankfully, I've had Mistress Dawn to keep me company.

It will be Mistress Dawn's last week of freedom, for she will have to return to Sinnoh and prepare for her wedding. I don't know how Queen Cynthia got permission from Pope Mickey to allow the marriage to happen. People will be talking about it for years: no one shall forget a royal lesbian marriage.

But poor Dawn Berlitz only has eyes for me.

* * *

Sakura Haruno: Goldenrod Tower  
2nd July 1587

Johto is a wonderful region. My local community are kind to each other and work well as a team even when times are tough. I was born in a village, but I moved to the city to finish off my ninja training. But there was also another reason I went to Goldenrod, I was looking for one of the Uchiha brothers: more specifically, Sasuke Uchiha. He was an old friend of mine. Sasuke and his elder brother, Cardinal Itachi were the only survivors from the Uchiha Clan.

I could not find the brothers anywhere. I had heard from a Nurse Joy that they had been locked up in Goldenrod Tower on The King's orders. It was all thanks to the work of King Lance that the Uchiha Clan was left in ashes. Lance wanted to cleanse his dragon empire by executing anyone he didn't like. It's all because of one quote of The Original Story, a book about the origins and the laws of Arceus.

_You must obey your masters and cherish your teammates. If you do not share your life with pokemon, then your life is worthless._

King Lance burned Sasuke's entire family, and kept him and his brother within the tower. When they saw that I had no pokemon with me, they strip searched me and charged me with heresy for being a ninja. It seemed that only the people that worked with pokemon were spared like the trainers, breeders, co-ordinators and those who keep pokemon as pets. It was well known that Lance was burning thousands of duelists and beybladers, but he had also ordered ninjas, pirates, and digidestends (whatever they do), I'm beginning to think that King Lance is making this up as he goes along.

If The King wants me to kneel at his feet - I will not! If he wants me to declare my lifestyle a crime and that all my friends are evil, then I shall not. I will never give up being who I am. I am a ninja, and I am proud of it. The King cannot take that away from me. Not even if threatens me a thousand knives.

* * *

Brock: Mt. Moon  
4th July 1587

Prince Ash and Princess May have started their own journey across the world. It is a warm morning and I couldn't help but smile as I watched the couple ride on Ash's charizard as they flew over the top of Mt. Moon. Arceus is on their side and I believe that they will save Asia from great peril.

King Lance has always been a kind man, but I find it tragic that he has had to go to such violent ways to show his authority. Both he and his wife were great monarchs, and even though they are strict, it's only the people of Unova and the rest of the dragon empire that have benefited.

I don't think that Queen Iris would allow such violent plaugues in her country. And I am glad for it, because I fear that if Lance had it his way that he would try and take every country and do some of his cleansing.

King Lance is a great trainer and of course a dragon master, but these executions will not benefit us. He should either stop them or Johto should have a new ruler. I wonder if he knows about Queen Iris' lover, Cilan Dento.

Of course I have my friends Ash and May in mind. They are beloved by the pokemon because they respect all religions, occupations, races and people. It's not just the pokemon that adore them, but also the other creatures and races. Ash has always dreamed of becoming the greatest king in the world, and I think he can do it!

I will still pray for my friends, but I don't think they'll need it.

My steelix is trying to roll about in the grass, but he makes holes in the mountains. Bless his soul, I'm glad that he's been so playful. He had a bad injury during one of the recent wars, but now I'm glad to see that he's fully recovered.

The ninetales behind me was a gift from my tutor, Suzy when she was a vulpix. Suzy was a legendary breeder, one of the best we ever had and always saw the inner beauty of everything. When she died, I felt a hole forming in my heart and it has never truly recovered. I never got to admit my true feelings for her. But in her will, she left me her ninetales which evolved before she passed away.

Which reminded me, I should speak to Prince Kamon at some point. He looks like he could do with some of my advice.

* * *

May: Cianwood City  
15th June 1587

The Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City brought out a path to an island. In that island we found Cianwood City. We were told that there was a pharmacy in the centre of the small town. King Lance was planning to close it to stop the so-called heretics from invading Johto. Ash told me that they've even people from Kanto had been burned. Ash and I are going to reach out to those people.

They should bow before my father instead. He would never allow such slaughters to happen. For as long as I have lived, I have never seen nor heard of capital punishment being performed in Hoenn. The criminals are sent to exile and never heard of again. My father also owned Hyrule, which had been deserted by humans five years after it became a republic and plague wiped the humans population out.

I was stunned by the rural settings and the white sand on the beach. I was even more shocked from the weeping crowds dressed in rags. Their red faces and shiny eyes and black fingers. It was no way to live.

They must have been waiting for somebody. A savior to bring them light in their dark world. I can see why they adored the Glitter Lighthouse so much.

Charizard halted next to a tree as Ash lowered me down to the sand. I carried the skirt of my dress over my knees as walked towards the crowd. Ash and his Pikachu was behind me, but they both had smiles on their faces. They knew that we were about to do something good for them.

There was not a dry eye on that beach and every last one of them got down to their knees for us. Pikachu sighed and nodded as he smirked. He was sitting comfortably on Ash's drawn out arm.

It was my time to speak. I knew it was from the the fierce lines in Ash's eyes.

"I am Princess May," I announced to the people. "My father is The King of Hoenn. This is my fiancé, Prince Ash of Kanto. We have come here to seek war, nor do we wish to kill any of you. We are here to bring peace."

"My great-grandparents were the legendary King Link and Zelda Ketchum of Hyrule," Ash explained to the crowd. "Hyrule now belongs to Hoenn, but there are no humans."

"One day we'll be king and queen," I told them. I tried to say it in the most boldest voice I could. "And we will make you victorious."

"So come with us!" Ash roared with his fist in the air. "Pack all your belongings and live in Hyrule. You will never go hungry and you can be who you want to be!"

A tall men with blonde hair held his fist in the air with a pack of cards in his hands. He shamelessly shouted, "All hail Ash and May!"

The rest of them joined in and repeated. We had won their hearts with peace.


	4. Pikachu's Reflections

Pikachu: Hyrule  
20th July 1587

To celebrate the huge success of Ash's campaign, the new residents of Hyrule organised a feast for Ash and May. Both of them dressed to impress, Ash wore a navy armour and a pointy green hat. Princess May made me wear a clown's outfit, which at first I didn't like, but everyone else thought I was adorable, so I just went with the flow.

Over Princess May's magnificent pink dress, she wore a scarlet kimono with enormous sleeves that went up to her knees. I knew that Ash liked the dress from the way he looked lost in it. It sure was a beautiful dress, I bet it was expensive. I don't think anybody from Kanto would be able to afford it, not even the wealthy King Gary. It took us a while, but we finally got to reach Hyrule in one peace. Not to mention we all came back with thousands.

It was a lot more than I expected, the news of Ash and May trying to save the non-trainers of Johto spread like a wild fire. They all joined them to start a new life in the once deserted Hyrule. Ash and May almost got arrested by Sir Edmund Blackadder. He is such a vile man, but his metaphors are hilarious. It's so hard to take Blackadder seriously because he just has that goofy look about him. Maybe it's the curves on his nose, his fat black eyes or his beard shaped as a snakes head.

All that matters is that we're safe and that we have a nice plate of food in front of us. I love banquets, but I think Ash and May are obsessed with them. I frowned when they ate all the chicken and only left me the bones. On the positive side, I got to try all the exotic berries and with each bite, I felt refreshed. Humans believed that fruit have amazing healing powers, and I think it's true. A nidoran pricked my tail and I was overwhelmed with sickness and diarrhea, and then I had a lum berry and the discomfort disappeared.

"Pikachu," Ash said with a mouthful of bread. "Have a piece of this bread."

I gazed into his glistening eyes as I said my name. I would love to taste the warm and soft bread, but I can't if someone keeps eating it. A lot of pokemon address their trainer as master, but I personally don't like it. So some people look at me and Ash and think that we are strange people. Most people believe in something that's known as the divine right of the master, which means that the pokemon are meant to obey their trainers at all times.

Ash has a belief that he's named the divine right of friendship, which means that pokemon and humans should be best friends. I've noticed that some people try to do a mixture of both, but I don't think many trainers understand better than Ash. Ash's divine right has many supporters, but not everyone follows them properly. It's people like King Lance who burns non-pokemon users that give Ash's great beliefs a bad name.

Ash broke bread with me as I wiggled my nose and smiled. It was the best scent I have smelt all day! With each act of kindness, the level of Ash's greatness becomes higher and I am eternally grateful that we were chosen to be partners in the eyes of Arceus. I could easily describe my relationship with Ash as best friends, but I think we're more like brothers than anything. He doesn't boss me around like other trainers do to their pokemon and we're always together through the thick and thin.

I remember our first meeting as if it were yesterday. I was laying on Professor Oak's altar in Pallet Temple where he would give new trainers their blessing on their tenth birthday. They are given a starter pokemon and then they go off to their own journeys. As well as me, there was another pikachu who was eventually named Sparky by his trainer, Ritchie, Ash's half brother. Most people call him a bastard because he was born out of wedlock, but I personally find the word vulgar.

Ritchie and Ash were so surprised at how they both looked identical to each other and coincidently, they both had pikachus as their starters. They were the last two, I would have thought that princes would be in front of the line, but I guess since he wasn't in the direct line of succession, he was treated as equally as everyone else. Once Ash had picked me, we had to go to Professor Oak and he would give us both blessings.

"I'll never forget the first day I met you, Pikachu," Ash said out of the blue. I smiled: I was thinking the exact same thing. I swallowed my last mouthful of bread and hugged Ash's back. "And things can only get better from here."

I knew exactly what he meant from that statement. He knows he's going to be a king, and it has always been his dream. As soon as he left the temple on that fateful day, he told me his dream.

_"Pikachu, I'm happy to that we are partners. I'm Ash Ketchum, The Red Prince. I've been training all my life to be the greatest king in the world. With you by my side, I shall become the best king in the world. I will make everyone proud of me, weather it's through my victories in battle or personal triumph. We will become an unbeatable heroes."_

I do admit, at first I thought it was really intimidating, but once I got to know him more he remained true to his words. Over a decade has passed since that day, and now his dream is right within his hands.


	5. Poverty

Princess May: Kakariko Village, Hyrule  
17th February 1588

Even though I'm still only a princess, I feel like a Queen. The people of Hoenn and Hyrule cheer for me as I ride on my chariot that being dragged along by Glaceon as her ears swayed back and forth. Her dark blue feet were filthy, but she showed no signs of stopping. I feel as if my life has a new purpose: to bring peace and prosperity to everyone I meet. My cherished Ash has been helping me along the way, of course - I couldn't have done all this on my own.

Kakariko Village has become a dark place. It's a nice quiet village, but I can't help but feel that something is wrong with it. The locals blame the graveyard, but it can't be that! There's a group of digidestend that always seem to be in mourning whenever I meet them. I decided that I had to speak to them. Tai Kamiya, the original leader of the digidestend squad stood with his head bowed down as if he was waiting for me.

"Good morning," Tai said. I could see it in his shaking eyes that he was holding back tears. He has lost something precious to him. I'm not used to seeing a man cry, so seeing Tai in the crashed state he was in tore me apart. We had never been close, but we respected each other. He admired me as Princess Of Hyrule and I admired him as one of my brave citizens.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kari is dying," Tai whispered. "We think it's a fever. She always had them she was a kid. I didn't think she could have them again. She was fine the first and the second time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Kari had a daughter and two sons; Rika, Henry and Takato. I think they were named after another group of digidestined: I've heard their names before. "How are the children?"

"The children are fine," Tai said with a little once more enthusiasm. It didn't last for very long. "I want to kill Davis for this, but he's such a good father."

"It is nobodies fault," I confirmed. "Perhaps I can see her?"

"What good will that do."

"It will do a lot of good," cried the voice of a lad with short red hair. I don't know his real name, but everybody called him Izzy. "Princess May might be able to help us."

"What do you need help with?"

"We need to make an antidote for Kari to be healed," Izzy announced. "We have to be quick, but we can't leave Kari on her own. She has to be attended to at all times. We're using methods from Ancient Rome to ensure that she is always clean and well fed."

"Whatever medicine you need," I promised them. "I will get it." I hugged Tai and Izzy strolled over to the other side of the hallway as he granted me permission to enter the house. I can't believe how colourful the house was, even though they were going through such a sad affair.

Tai and Izzy led me up to a flight of stairs and Kari was in the first room to the left. Kari's bed was surrounded by mourning friends. My heart went out to all of them, but deep inside, I felt as if some of it was my fault. I promised them that I would lead them out of darkness, but it seems that the light in their dark world was fading out.

* * *

Prince Ash: Mt. Silver, Johto  
5th March 1588

It should be white and green, not black and red.

There were pokemon standing there with arms stretched out into the sky. With either their paws or fingers, they clinched onto the fallen snow. The tears were frozen on their faces; they've been here before. Their lost ones lie in shallow graves and parents were lost without a trace.

No wonder they're frightened of humans. They watched humans die for their region and the pokemon became wild. Some of these pokemon seem to have died in crossfire. They were living creatures that lived her. Pokemon were not meant to be tools of war. All this happened because King Lance had found out that members of both The Ichijouji and The Uchiha Clan had been eating pokemon.

Gary heard about thousands of people who were burned and beheaded at Johto, and he was furious. He sent his army out to stop him. My two cousins were at war again, and I didn't want to pick sides. I just wanted the war to stop.

Lance needs to understand that it's not just the dragon pokemon who had suffered. A lot of the people I helped escape to Hyrule now support Gary. The fight was over after weeks of sword hacking, marching and slashing we were left with tears and rain. It wasn't fair that some of the dragon pokemon got killed for food and money, but the massacres aren't going to do anybody good.

That's the message I'm trying to get out to everybody. Violence won't drive out the violence, only peace can do that.

Kamon Ketchum, my little brother, was fighting on Lance's side. Kamon was a very skilled trainer and also a fierce solider, but he needs to learn to be more kind towards his pokemon: he pushes them way too hard. The weaville that belonged to Kamon was almost killed, it looked like he also broken his arm as well.

The only time I ever saw Kamon was locked in battle. My brother and I have had many battles over the years, I've always beaten him in a pokemon battle. When I battle with Gary or any of the rivals I've had, the battle could go either way. I've lost to Gary perhaps more times than I've won. Lance gave me a run for my money too, but I always won against Kamon.

Kamon still doesn't understand why he loses to me all the time, but I do. If he was more friendly with his pokemon, then he might be able to win against me.

I do feel bad for him. We don't see each other very much since we were ten. I still remember the time where me, Gary and Kamon were the best of friends. We all raved about how we would be three glorious kings. Then as we grew up, only Gary became king because he was the one in line for the throne. Kamon and I were devastated, but our father promised me that we would get what we want if we put the effort in it.

Then Brock told me that if I wanted to be a great king, I needed to be a great man. I value his advice because he's been there for me ever since we first met in Pewter Temple. I also look up for Misty because she's always supported me during the highs and lows. Brock and Misty were my best friends, but I still admire Gary and Kamon.

We're a family and even if we disagree with certain things, we stick together no matter what. My pokemon understand what I mean.

* * *

Kamon: Newbark Town

7th March 1588

It had been two days since another bloody battle. Many of those useless wimps died quickly. I can't believe my cousin, Gary would hire such weaklings. It was the first time I saw Ash in a while, he was trying to stop the fighting so he pretty much won in the end. I wish my elder brother wasn't an interference. I still need to defeat him in a pokemon battle. I've beaten most of the noble men and women and Johto many times, including The King.

Why do I always lose against my brother? I'm a much stronger trainer than him and I'm by far a better solider, so why does he get all the attention. My father dosen't even notice me. If I was the oldest, it would have been the other way around. At least I'm doing all this hard work and it's paying off. He's such a weakling and it's only because his pokemon are so overpowered. He can't even train them properly, he's not even half the trainer that I am.

I deserve his place. I'm the one who needs my father's help. Bah! Forget it! Only the meek are sneaky like him. As much as I love my mother like any good son would, I just can't bring myself to go to Pallet Castle and see the damage my father's done to her. Ash was never around to see it. I don't need the approval or support of a woman beater.

Most people, including my father thought that my mother had strange hobbies. She loved helping the servants out and that bothered Father because he said that the rich should never do tedious chores. They quarrelled, and then he started hitting her. They couldn't see me, I was hiding. I wish I could have stopped him, but I was only seven at the time, and I was too scared that the same thing would happen to me. It felt pretty humiliating being scared of my own father.

Look at me now, I'm a brave solider and an excellent trainer. One day I will be the brother who gets everything he wants. I will be the one holding Queen Iris' hand and the one who will be crowned. Ash thinks that I don't love Iris and only want her so I can be king.

He couldn't be more wrong. I love Iris - she's so brave, strong and graceful. I'm not going to be one of those lovers who leaves as soon as they jump into bed with someone, only the lowest of the low do that. I want a marriage, but it's hard because the lady I want is already married. But if she has time for that expensive tramp, Cilan Dento, then she has the time for me.

I've been staying at Ethan's hut. His mother allowed us to rest until we had both recovered. Lyra also came in to check if we were okay. They asked what was the matter with me because apparently I looked depressed.

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm fine."

"It's your brother isn't it?" Lyra asked. She held onto my shoulder and Ethan watched as he fed his pokemon. "You never got to battle him. Never mind, if you ever want a battle we'll always be happy to give you one."

"Jimmy will be home soon," Ethan told me. "I'm sure he will be more than happy to battle you."

It would be rude not to accept the invitation, but all I could think about is battling Ash and finding a way to defeat him. Still, I don't think a little bit of extra training would hurt.

"If only I could find a way to defeat Ash in a pokemon battle," I told them. "I've battled trainers stronger than him, but I still lose to him."

Lyra jumped up and encouraged me. "You can do it Kamon!"

Ethan also joined in. "Find his weakness and exploit it. You must know his strategies by now."

"He doesn't have any," I muttered. "He just relies on sheer luck and power to win. I always train my pokemon all the time."

"Maybe your pokemon are too tired," Ethan's mum said. "Feel free to rest here as long as you like."

"Thank you," I said.

A tall black guy came into the room. He was the Duke Of Pewter and he loved rock pokemon. He was one of Ash's best friends, so if he was looking for Ash, he's gone to the wrong region. If he wanted a lady, he can stay far away from Lyra.

"I am looking for Kamon Ketchum," Brock announced.

Startled, I marched over to Brock. I didn't expect him to be looking for me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I thought that maybe you and I should have a talk," Brock suggested. "I think you are in need of my advice."

What kind of advice would he mean? If it's something about seduction, then he can fuck off. If it's about beating Ash, then I'm listening.


	6. Brock's Advice

Kamon: Newbark Town

7th March 1588

Brock lead me into a patch of grass in the middle of the night. Humans desert this route, but the pokemon love it. The air was cold and the tips of the grass were covered in frost. "The Royal Family and I agree that we should do thing to occupy your mind until Iris becomes single," Brock told me. The message suited the atmosphere, for it was cold. I wished to myself that Brock would leave and take his useless advice with him.

"Why?"

"If King Lance knows about your compassionate feelings towards The Queen, you may be in mortal danger."

"Mortal danger?"

"I'm sure you're aware that King Lance and your father have burned heretics," Brock explained to me. "So much beauty gone to waste." He held his hand on his chest as if he was trying to pull his heart out. "If only The Queen hadn't had a miscarriage."

"They deserve it," I muttered. "They were idiots to be eating dragon meat in the first place."

"We all want what's best for you."

"Queen Iris is the one that's best for me."

"But Sire," Brock said as he held onto my shoulder. "You and Iris have hardly spoken to each other yet. And she's already interested in Cilan Dento."

"Cilan Dento..."

"One of the famous Dento triplets."

"Blackadder hates him."

"What did Blackadder say?"

"Blackadder says that Cilan looks like a jynx's backside."

"Your brother is bringing Hyrule back to life," Brock told me. If I haven't heard it from enough people. Oh how great and glorious my big brother is. The same brother who stormed out because he couldn't marry Misty Waterflower. What an ungrateful brute. My parents give him so much and I have to settle with the leftovers. That's what I get for being the youngest son. "He really wants to marry Princess May."

As soon as Brock mentioned May, I gazed at him. He got my attention. It stunned me because Ash had spent half his life dreaming about making Misty his queen, and now suddenly he loves May. Father clearly told him that Ash could never marry for love, but listening to Brock talk about how Ash wants to become the King of Hoenn, and how he does all these good deeds.

I think the rumors are true: I think my brother is a womanizer.

"And I'm the one that's left out," I muttered. I walked back to Newbark Town as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Nobody wants to see The Silver Prince kneeling on the scaffold," Brock said. "So for the time being, you have to listen to us. You and Iris will be together in time."

"So that's what I have to do is it?" I marched to the door of Ethan's house and stopped at the first step. "Wait and fight: that's my life in a nutshell."

"Things will get better," Brock promised me. He had a warm smile on his face. "Trust your pokemon and confide with your true friends."


	7. Confrontation

Delia Ketchum: Pallet Castle

18th March 1588

I won't deny that my sons have worked so hard to get to where they are today. Ash is really brave and Kamon is really cunning. I just can't help but miss them all the time. I know they have what it takes to survive, but it can only take one stroke of anything to knock them dead. I don't want to die, they haven't even lived their lives properly. They spent entire lives fighting and they don't have fun like they used to.

They're pokemon trainers and that's just how it is. If they were in line to the throne, then they would be great kings, but it's just not right. It's cruel for Giovanni to prepare them for something that will never happen to them. Anyway what would I know? I'm a woman. Apparently we don't understand the strong ambitions of a man. But my father said that behind every successful man was a strong woman. I like to think that I'm the strong woman behind my husband and my son.

I haven't seen Ash in over a year and with each year I miss him even more. Kamon visits me once in a while, but never enough. They're both slipping through my fingers and I wish I could have them both together for just five minutes.

I'm sure Princess May is lovely, but I remember the time when Ash would spent all his time with Misty and would never leave her side. Ash really did love Misty, and then Giovanni made plans without their consent to have them married off to other people. Ash and Misty seem really happy from their letters, but I can't tell from the words if they really mean it.

Giovanni entered the room with Persian. He brushed off his coat and marched into the room as he sat on his favourite chair. Persian rolled around the floor and dug his claws into the mat.

"Ash will be king," Giovanni announced. "Hyrule Kingdom was snatched away from my family, and now we're finally getting it back! Kamon must wait until Ash's coronation."

"All this talk about kings," I sighed. "They're only young men."

Giovanni clenched his fists and threw himself against me. "Where is your ambition, woman?"

"Breaking young love up is ambition to you?" I snapped. "Encouraging your nephews to execute people you don't like? Leaving Kamon out in the cold? Throwing Ash into the deep end. Stealing and lying... If that's ambition to you, then I'd rather be a dull maid."

"Silence!"

He hit me. Just how he hit me the other day. But unlike the last time, I stayed on my two feet. "If they knew what you did, Ash and Kamon would disown you."

"As if they would disown me after everything I've done for them?" Giovanni smirked and returned to his chair as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Ash: Slateport City

5th February 1589

I can't believe how quickly has flown by since I left Kanto. After years of war, it seems that everything has finally settled down. I feel like I've wasted so much time fighting, when I could have been spending more time with May. I heard that Tai's sister survived from her childbed fever, thank goodness. The Kamiya family were distant cousins of mine. They were almost brought to the tower to be executed. I would have thought that Tai, Kari and their friends would have been immune to the '_heretic hunt_' because they were friends with Iris' stepbrothers: Matt and Takeru.

It must have been horrible for them. The digidestend were risen so highly when Iris' dad married Nancy, Matt and Takeru's mother. It was amazing how some people could quickly rise to power and then have it all taken away. I know that that won't happen to me because I was born to be a winner. The digidestend will get back with a vengeance.

Giovanni came strolling around the beach. I had to hold my tongue and hold my head down low. My father was the last person I wanted to see, and even though I've had a good day, I felt this his presence had ruined the summer atmosphere.

"Good evening, my dear child."

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

Giovanni chuckled. "Very feisty," he commented. "You certainly take from your mother."

"You killed innocent people," I barked. I had found out that he was helping King Lance burn innocent people because they weren't pokemon trainers. I think pokemon are wonderful and I can't believe that some people chose not to live with any, but mass executions are just beyond... cruelty. I'm glad I managed to help them all gain a new home in Hyrule.

"It's completely justified," Giovanni assured me. I growled and resisted the urge to punch him. How can he say that burning thousands of men, women and children are justified. Iris' miscarriage was tragic and she didn't deserve it, but the actions Lance made makes me angry. How on earth can Kamon support him. They call themselves men of justice? Well I know my justice is a thousand times greater than theirs.

"The sooner I am crowned king, the better," I muttered. "I'll put a stop to this madness."

"Digimon are potential obstacles to our success," my father stated. "It is not wise to socialize with them or to any who confide in them."

"This is my kingdom," I hissed. "I'll build it however I want."

"You'll understand in time, boy."

He then walked away with his back turned against me in silence.


	8. Stubborn

_8th February 1589_

Your Highness,

You know that I am a proud digidestand and a beloved brother to Matt Ishida. I've fighting against the bad guys for justice for all my life now. I've been dubbed as the child of hope since I became The Queen's stepbrother. Queen Iris and I were once the best of friends. I was already living a rewarding life to begin with, but since my mother married Iris' father, my brother and I became incredibly wealthy.

Do you know where Sir Cilan Dento is? I've been to his house and his brothers have told me that he's gone away. I'm so glad that everybody's safe in Hyrule, but there's one person that we've got to save, and that's my brother. Matt has been in jail for over a year now, I've been trying to free him, but my stepsister, Her Majesty Queen Iris I insists that I forget about him. She even let me have her second castle in Johto so I could keep my mouth shut.

King Lance has developed a hatred for anyone who's not a pokemon trainer. Anyone who didn't own a pokemon would lose their life from either a cold axe or scalding aura of the fire. It's going to be hard, I know how much Matt hates Cilan... but to keep the legacy of the Digital World alive I have to help him marry Iris. King Lance and Queen Iris are trying to decide what to do with him. The Queen thinks he should spend the rest of his life in jail, but The King wants him executed. The only person I know that can help save my brother is Cilan. Please Ash, help me find him. He is my only hope. My life depends on him.

If we can find a way for Iris to get out of her marriage with Lance and place Cilan as King of Unova, then we can save Matt. Iris is married to Lance Den, who happened to be The King of Johto. Drayden Shaga thought Lance and Iris would be a great match because they would be become monarchs and they were amazing dragon masters. They've got two sons together and Iris had been hoping for a baby girl but she had two miscarriages and a stillborn daughter. Losing children is a terrible thing, but it's not right for her to be indulged with such anger and despair. This is not true love, Pope Mickey would declare the marriage null and void if he knew the real reasoning behind their marriage.

My stepsister loves Cilan, and he is the key to my Brother's freedom.

Takeru

* * *

Ash Ketchum: Hyrule Castle

9th February 1589

Iris and Cilan are two very good friends of mine. Even though I want to help Takeru, I feel as if I don't have the right to determine their future. Whatever they want to do between the sheets is not my business I can't believe there's so many of us gatherine together to decide what we're suppose to do with Cilan. It's Cilan's body and it's his choice at the end of the day.

"So you want me to seduce The Queen?" Cilan asked in a soft voice. "You're telling me to do something I've already done?"

"This is important," I told Cilan. I had to be stern and I hope I don't come across as cold. "You could save an innocent man's life!"

"Who is this innocent man?"

"Please Cilan," Takeru pleaded as he knelt down to him as if he was a king. "My brother needs you."

"Your brother is a heretic," Cilan stated with such a sophisticated brass tone. He folded his arms and bit his lip. "He failed to please The Queen. And whoever upsets Her Majesty, greatly offends me."

"I know you had problems with Matt," Takeru stated. "I'm sorry for that, but he needs your help. You have to find to save him. You're the only one that can."

Oh boy, this isn't turning out as well as I planned. As Cilan and Takeru continued to debate about Matt, the words in Takeru's letter gave a tingling sensation in my head. Takeru and Cilan should be friends: they both care deeply about Queen Iris. One of them is her stepbrother and the other was her lover. I believe that Arceus wants us all to live in harmony and peace. The last thing we should be doing is letting people who aren't pokemon trainers be massacred.

"You digidestend or whatever you want to call yourselves..." I gulped as Cilan spoke. I had a feeling I'm going to despise what he's saying. "You are all heretics. Digimon were not made in Arceus' image, so if you have are a digidestend then you live your life in sin. If Iris had any sense she would annul her father's marriage to your mother and behead the lot of you."

"I've had it with you!" Kari barged in front of me and slapped Cilan's face. "Just because Queen Iris sucked your cock doesn't make you superior to us."

Kari's loud voice boomed in my head and startled my heart. I had never seen Kari become so angry and after seeing her so frail after nearly dying from childbirth, I find it so hard to believe that Kari had the capacity to be so livid. Though I do admit, Cilan was out of line and he did deserve it just a little bit.

"We shouldn't be fighting guys," I pleaded. "We should be sticking together. If Cilan can persuade Iris to spare Matt's life then the digidestend and digimon here will be safe. Matt is one of the original and best digidestend there is. Hyrule needs him, Cilan and Queen Iris needs you."

"I thought we were friends," Cilan barked. "I can't believe that all this time I'm just a pawn to you."

"We are friends," I yelled back. "Everyone in Hyrule are my friends and this is my kingdom."

"I have a stronger chance of being king then you," Cilan hissed. I don't understand why's he's so angry with me. What did I do to upset him? "And when I'm crowned, I'm going to make sure that all of them go straight to Darkrai including Iris' vain father. Only then will this terrible plague be cured."

"You blame the plague on us?" Takeru asked Cilan in awe.

"The pokemon folks didn't have it before, so you guys obviously gave it to us."

"The only plague is you," Kari roared at Cilan.

I feel such a failure right now. I wanted to create peace, not cause tension.


	9. Saftey

Princess May: Petalburg Castle

13th February 1589

I have spent the last week praying for Matt, and I've asked my father to grant the original digidestined noble titles. He agreed, and it made me notice that ever since I was engaged, my father had granted me more power. For the protection of the new people of Hyrule, Father has also sent a flock of wild pokemon to protect the people in case King Lance and Queen Iris wish to invade the Hyrule. If they've got pokemon by their side, then the dragon-loving monarchs can't declare them all heretics.

If Ash and Cilan can't help Takeru, he should to the one person that has authority over Earth on Arceus' behalf: His Holiness Pope Mickey. I think Cilan can be a nice person and his food is delicious, but I think his feelings for Iris has driven him crazy. He and Ash both have that desire: desire to be king. I think Cilan is going to have a real battle on his hands. Lance is one of the most powerful kings around. I don't think Cilan would stand much of a chance against him. Cilan aimed too high. He could fall just as easily and his refusual to help Takeru spare his innocent brother will not give our descendants a sympathetic view of him.

By my parent's request, Ash and I have returned to Hoenn. On the outside, everything appears to be the same but inside Petalburg Castle it was all a different matter. The halls had grander tapestries and the centre of each hallway was littered in shiny carpets. It looked so beautiful and there waiting for me was my beloved Beautifly and my little brother Max with Jirachi by his side.

My younger brother was the heir to the throne, and I think he will make a wonderful king. He is a true servant of Arceus and he would secure peace in Hoenn. Now that my father also owns Hyrule, Max will also make sure our hard work will be maintained. Other kings and queens have suggested that we should go into war with The Dragon Empire that consisted of Unova, Johto and other small countries and estates in Asia. They claimed ownership of the Digital Islands and King Lance claimed it was a world of terror that was the work of the pokemon Satan, Darkrai.

Lance and Iris better not touch Matt. If they execute him, I will lose the little respect I had for them. Lance and Iris were beautiful people and reached the expectations and duties of monarch very well, but the death of their unborn children cannot be compensated by this sheer madness. Deep inside I do feel bad for Iris, she's roughly the same age as me but has so much to deal with.

Everything that's been happening between Iris and Lance has made me glad that I didn't rush into marrying Ash. I can gladly say from the bottom of my heart it was a good thing to wait. I don't feel ready to have a family just now. The right moment will come, but not now.

"Good morning," Max said. "I'm happy to have you back. Your region needs you."

"And it needs you as well," I said. "In many years to come, you'll be king."

"Maybe," Max said. He became silent as one of the priests intervened.

"You must return to your bed," the priest said. "You are tired."

"I guess you're right," Max said. He looked up to me and smiled. "See you later, Sister!"

Poor child; they expect too much from him. Even though he is the crown prince, and he's a sickly child, he still needs contact with the outside world. How could he rule the region well without knowing the people? I could share my knowledge with him; I'm sure he would appreciate it. I'm glad he's okay for the time being. I hope Giovanni is not trying to corrupt my family.

I really want to trust Giovanni. He was right to bring his son to Hoenn, but knowing that he helped his nephew kill thousands of innocent people, and a nephew that he despises, I simply cannot bring myself to trust him. I feel sorry for Kamon because he's always trying to please his father, but Ash seems to get all his attention.

Things will turn out better in the end.


	10. Brothers United

Giovanni: The Imperial House Of Viridian City  
6th March 1589

I have made many choices in my life. They were always the right ones. Things didn't always go my way, but then I get something better. Which is why I expect nothing but success from my employees and my family. Second best is simply not good enough. And Ash has at last grown up. He is now taking matters into his own hands. Nurturing Ash to become a ruthless leader was not the easiest of tasks. The massacre of the heretics was easier than my eldest son's upbringing.

Kamon's safety is also a priority of mine. To my relatives,he is just another branch to the family tree, but he has dangerous goals. Kamon feels as if he is being abandoned by his father. It is for his own good. He has never personally met Queen Iris, she has a lethal husband, a disgraceful stepfamily and a odd choice of a lover. It's not the right time, I can't let my other son get involved in this madness.

But if it was meant to be, then Kamon shall be King Of Unova instead of Lance. Ash has his good reputation, Pikachu and Norman's kingdom protecting him. Kamon has stronger pokemon than Ash, but he doesn't know how to master them. Ash can make His Pikachu is his silent, but deadly weapon. I am the best so of course my sons would mirror my greatness.

James of Rocket and his wife, Jessie had finished their chores for the day. It's about time they did something useful.

"Good evening Boss," Jessie said in a high pitched voice.

"I trust you've done your duties well," I said watching the horizon - more interesting to look at then their scruffy rags.

"Of course!"

"I want you both to pack all your belongings and retreat to Unova."

"How long will we stay?" James asked.

"Until Kamon becomes king," I announced. Only Jessie and James would blindly believe everything I say willingly. "It will take a long time, but you must report to me about the events of Unova and how safe it is. My son cannot touch Unova until it is completely safe to do so."

As expected they over bowed and said, "Yes Boss."

"Go now," I said. "The ship will leave tomorrow."

And so they did. They're a bunch of fools, but at least they won't tarnish my ultimate plan: to rule the world.

* * *

Ash Ketchum: Petalburg Castle

15th February 1589

Noctowl pecked my back until I was awake. When I opened my eyes, I scratched my back and slid out of the bed. Noctowl's shiny red wings kept my heavy eyes open. I knew what was coming when I saw her, it meant that I had a new letter. My trusted Noctowl would always send me any letters for me. I had two letters this time. I always got a letter from Mom, so one of them must have been from her, but there was one purple envelope that caught my eye.

I opened the purple envelope first. It's a print of the Legend Badge, which was the main crest of Opelucid City. I ripped the envelope open as soon as I could. Could it be a letter from Iris?

_Hey Ash,_

_Just letting you know that Matt Ishida was released from Nimbassa Dungeon last night. Since Matt's the only digidestand in Unova, I see no point in having him detained here anymore. He's still my stepbrother and even though the way he acted to towards Cilan pissed me off. It's not really worth executing him. I've dealt with those heretics that caused me to miscarry my girl, so I'm going to leave this whole mess behind me._

_Matt's on his way to Hyrule to be reunited with his brother. That will be good. I like Takeru, he was such a kind person. The miscarriage has left an awful effect on me. Lance and I have never had a row, but I feel like the marriage is coming to an end. To put it straight with you, __I am not in love with Lance. I never have been, I was forced into the marriage by my family and I was so young, I had no idea what love was. I was doing things to please other people and not myself._

_There was an old legend that Reshiram and Zekrom would be released if two true queens could touch their orbs. It turned out to be false in the end, but my desire for a daughter lived on. My last pregnancy was my last chance, and I know that Lance doesn't want to have anymore children. He says that he's happy with the two sons he's got, but it's because he can't bear to watch me miscarry again._

_My first miscarriage was a year after Pagan was born. I was riding with my stepbrothers and saw a rope. I asked if it was a good idea to swing on the trees and they said that since I was queen, I could do what I want. The second miscarriage was when I didn't know I was pregnant. My fourth pregnant was successful and Salem was born._

_The child issue is not the reason I want a divorce. Everyday my love for Cilan grows. I think almost everyone knows about it now. I wish I could just run away with him now, but I can't. My father is dying and keeps saying that it was Cilan that made him sick. It can't be true. He stressed himself out over being separated from my stepmother._

_I've confided with Drayden and also with The Pope, they both said the same thing: stick to your guns and it will be fine in the end. What they meant from that was to keep faithful to Lance and that Cilan was just an evil temptation. I still feel so empty, I didn't give my sons a sister I had always promised them and every time I court with Cilan, I know that I will leave knowing I have not been satisfied._

_I'm the Queen of Unova, I can do what I want, but the consequences of my choices will cause a stir in my kingdom. I just know it. I don't know what else to say, see you around I guess._

_Iris The Queen_

Oh man, what a depressing letter. It's things like these that make me glad that I'm a man and I hope I don't have to go through all this with May. It makes me scared of having children. If anything were to happen to May, I shall never remarry: never!

* * *

Kamon: Hyrule Field

28th February 1589

Another rotten month for me. There was nothing to do in Kanto or Johto, so I came to Hyrule curious of how much damage my brother put on our great ancestor's land. I imagine my great grandmother, the late Queen Zelda would be fuming from her grave when she spots all the tramps dancing on her grave. And who would have thought that her children turned out to be fools and her grandchildren would be complete wimps. Guess it's up to the great-grandchildren to sort it all out.

Zelda and Link had a huge kingdom, much like the one that Iris and Lance have now, and they had many children. My grandmother was the eldest of the daughters, and when before Queen Zelda died she split her kingdom so that all her children got a chance to rule. Ashley got Hyrule whilst the other children got other places like Hoenn and Sinnoh. My grandmother got Hyrule, but her reign was non-existent. She was overthrown because the people wanted to be a republic, but then they all ran away because of a plague. So for the last seventy years, Hyrule had become a dark and deserted place.

People said that Zelda and Link were great people, but if they were such great rulers, why would the people want to become a republic after their death? Did they only see Zelda as the true Queen. I guess it doesn't matter anymore because now Ash practically King Of Hyrule in all but name. It seems that Norman did have a claim to Hyrule after all. If Giovanni's historical records are accurate makes Ash and May second cousins.

As far as I'm concerned it's not worth the paper it's printed on. At least I don't need a political alliance to prove that I'm strong. Now Ash is refusing my challenges to a pokemon battle. What a whimp! It's not like him to reject battles from anyone. Not even from his own brother. Has he finally realised his weak spots or is he scared that I can trash him in a battle. Luck was always on his side whilst I had to earn respect from everyone. Why is he considered the great descendant from Link and Zelda?

Zelda was weak. She claimed to be a Queen but she always let herself get kidnapped. If I was a king, they wouldn't dare try and kidnap me. How pathetic. Just like my father's organisation, Team Rocket. They're only strong because they're packed in a big group under my father's shadow. Take everything away and their just meek. I should know, I almost defeated all of them by myself until my big brother decided to intervene with his friends.

It's embarrassing to be related to a bunch of weak fools. Nothing but fools; the lot of them.

"So this is Hyrule Castle," I said to myself as I walked over the moat. It was much bigger than the castles in Kanto and Johto. Not that I care about tedious stuff like that. I turned around and saw the shadow of my brother behind me. "What are you staring at?"

"Hi Kamon," Ash said.

"What do you want?" I asked. If he didn't want a battle, then why did he bother stalking me? What do I have to do to get some peace in my life?

"Just wondering what you were doing here?"

"Having a look around," I hissed. "I was curious about how much mess you've made to Hyrule. Zelda would be sobbing in her grave. But she was weakling anyway."

"You can't talk about our ancestors like that," Ash snapped. "Show some respect!"

"I have no respect for the weak!"

"So that means you have no respect for yourself? I know you're frustrated, but you have to get over it. If you care about your pokemon more than you'll defeat me. If you really loved Iris you'll let her go. I don't know why we don't get on as well as we used to, but you need to stop being so stubborn and you should stop being so selfish."

My big brother was trying to give me advice. He held onto my arm and tried to shake the stubbornness out of me. All of I could ask is why was my brother so stupid. How can anyone put up with him. It's my life: I can do what I want.

"Says the brother who eats a hundred meals a week?" I retaliated. "It's a miracle you're not a fat beast!"

"Hey don't go there!"

"Don't tell me what to do," I ordered. "Just because you Mr. Popular in Hoenn and Hyrule doesn't mean you're a king yet."

"And you don't have what it takes to be a king," Ash told me. "I do."

"One day you will regret underestimating me."

"Hey!"

"What!"

"Stay with me for a little while," Ash requested. "I missed you."

"This better be worth it," I said.

"You bet it will be."


	11. Prince Piglet

Kamon: Hyrule Castle

5th March 1589

There were many things I could say to my brother. It seemed that things were going back to the old days when we were younger. I had the sudden urge to communicate with Ash. At times I despised him and at other times I envied him. There were a thousand meaningful phrases I could pick to say to him at the dining room. It was just the two of us. I told my brother, "You eat like a pig."

I had no idea what Ash was eating, but it seemed that he had thrice more than me. I'm sure it's tasty enough for him. Ash has always been a big eater, and always finished my leftovers when I was a kid. That was when we were living together and we had to play happy families.

"Blame Dad!" Gee, is that the best thing the future King of Hoenn can come up with? Blame Father for everything. Even if he gives everyone crap advice, he is still our dad. Underneath it all, he's a good man.

"Do you have idea how hard it is for Dad?" For all this time I thought I hated my dad, but there I was, standing up to my brother and defending my dad.

"Do you have any idea how bad it is to steal pokemon?"Ash hissed back at me. The comeback was good enough: only a fool would expect better. "Sasuke told me everything."

I stole his sneasel, but he deserved it. "Sasuke abused it because he didn't know how to evolve it. When I had Sneasel, he evolved within a week of having him. His claw was broken."

"So you really do care about your pokemon?" Ash was stunned. So atomished he stopped eating and left his mouth open. What an unpleasent sight!

"Now it's your turn," I said. Sure, I may have done some wrong decisions, but at least I didn't sleep with my own cousin.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you confess your sins." I was a lot more calmer this time. "Remember what our mother said? We've got to share our problems."

"Problems and sins aren't exactly the same thing."

"Have you got something to hide then?" How typical of Ash to think he osbsuperior ro me. "Or are you that much of a coward you think you're so great?"

"You have no idea?"

"So you've not been sneaking off with Misty then? Or Melody? Anabel? Bianca Of Alto Mare? King Gary?"

"What do you mean?" Ash stood up from his chair, then slowly slid back down. "I haven't seen any of those people since I left Kanto. I don't even know half those people."

"All that money our family spent for your education and you got no idea who you're having the pleasure with?"

"These claims are ridicolous!" His stuttering caught him out. "Gary is the last person I would sleep with." "I am promised to May, and I go to her in bed as a virgin."

"You can't lie to save your life."

"I mean how did know... I mean why would you accuse me of sleeping with my..."

"You're pathetic and disgusting," I hissed. The slip of the tongue and the silence said it all. My big brother was nothing more than a lech with an empty skull. Ash didn't have to tell me all of his dirty little secrets, but if Dad found out about them, he would lose it. I had the most foul image of Gary lying on top of my brother in my head. I couldn't eat anymore of that food. I had only eaten half of it, but my appetite had died. No doubt that pig will clear the plate on my behalf.

Misty I could understand, he and Ash were very close friends and were planning their wedding before Dad decided to intervene. The other three girls I mentioned were most likely some of his one night stands. Ash is learning all these filthy tricks by Gary. It was probally Gary who taught him how to seduce or charm girls, or maybe it was Brock.

I can't bring myself to look at him.

"So what?" Ash lost his tempter. "That was the the past. Who I was back then is different to who I am now."

"People never change."

"Its none of your business anyway."

"If I'm to defeat you then it has everything to do with me."

"You can never defeat me!" Ash was going mad. He held his pewter mug in the air and roared, "How many times have you tried?"

"I can name people who have defeated you, and I swept their team easily."

"Well then why don't we put that theory to the test?"

"Bring it on, Brother!"


	12. Kamon Arrested

Pikachu: Hyrule Castle

6th May 1589

I did my best but I didn't succeed. I thought I was ready. I had decent meals and a great night sleep and I was all pumping for the battle. I beating Kamon's Feraligatr loads of times. Geraligatr's eyes flashed brighter than ever before and he just had that savage look about him. I took it for granted and he dodged my attacks and knocked me out with his ice fangs.

His teeth were ice cold and I could feel them dig into my skin. Even after he spat me out I could feel blood oozing down my legs and then as soon as I hit the ground, I felt nothing. They announced Kamon as the winner. It was just a one-on-one battle but I can't feel my feet or my hands. So cold and numb. Everyone was shouting.

I cried when Kamon began to blurt out that Ash seduced other men and even claimed to have been already married to Misty. Ash has never been married and Ash did share a bed with Ritchie and Gary but NOTHING happened. I don't know where Kamon is getting it all from, but it's all a pack of lies. If Ash had slept with anybody, I would have been the first to know.

May threw herself against the barriers as she demanded everyone to help me.

* * *

May: Hyrule Castle

One hit knock out.

"You're under arrest for treason!" Father roared at the top of his voice. Poor Pikachu, if the nurse doesn't see to him soon he will die.

I didn't expect the battle to end the way it did. I was certain that Ash would win, but I didn't expect Kamon to come out with such blasphemy against Ash. It was the right thing to arrest Kamon. He would have been sent straight to the scaffold if he wasn't Ash's brother. If they arrested every trainer that defeated Ash, we'd have a prison packed. Ash had been through lots of battles, so it's only natural for him to have lost lots of times.

I personally think that arresting Kamon was too far, but I couldn't afford to confront my father over it. I feel terrible for Kamon as he tried to fight the guards and then I saw Ash walking away. Anger made my heart pulse fast as I kept my thoughts to myself. I mean Hoenn's kingdom is not as secure as everybody thinks it is. Max is gradually getting weaker as the days pass and mom is no longer able to get pregnant. So there will be no more male heirs to the throne.

Father would never consider me as his heir to the throne. Not until I'm married, and right now it's not the right time. I just don't feel that urge to be married yet even though the whole court is waiting for their wedding invites. There was so much work that needed to be done, but the question was what? My father can't deny it anymore, there's going to be a war. If Hoenn dosen't go to war with Kanto, then it will certainly end up being with Johto and Unova. Sinnoh are on Hoenn's side and I hope that is stays that way.

* * *

Kamon: Slateport Dungeon

7th March 1589

What a lot of fuss over nothing. Why was I arrested for defeating my brother? Do they not like the truth? Ash is not the glorious hero that everybody thinks he is. He's a cheat, a womaniser and a traitor. I was surrounded by a group of samurai ninjas and then they all grabbed me at once and before I knew it, I was in this dingy old cell.

My father had came to give me grief. I thought my dad would have been proud of me, but he hates the fact that I'm stronger than Ash. I'm better at everything than Ash, and he hates it because he wanted little old Ash the eldest to be the perfect son.

"You're lucky to still be alive after the scene you've caused," Father roared. It was the first thing he hissed at me as he banged his fist against the bars. "You were suppose to let Ash win like you do in every battle. Now there's a chance that Norman will cancel the marriage all together. You have cost our family a fortune."

I was so pissed off. I don't let Ash win every battle. I've been searching for years for the reason why I always kept on losing to Ash. Now I've beaten him, nobody wants to accept it. I had to tell Dad, "It's not my fault Ash is weak."

"The shame you bring to this family," Father said.

"So what are you trying to say?" I've done nothing to deserve this imprisonment. Ash is the one that should be humiluated, he is the the one who lost. I did not cheat and Pikachu will not die. Ash has been too soft on his pokemon. He has all these powerful pokemon and he can't even train them properly. "You know what? I've brought no shame to this family."

"How dare you!" If my father was any closer he would batter me like he does to Mother.

"I've only exposed it to what it really is. History lied to us. History said The Ketchums were a glorious and powerful family: it's all lies. It's a family of cowards, whores and murders." I stood up for him, and then he threw it back in my face. Screw my family! I don't need any of them. I can get out of this by myself. I don't want anything to do with my family anymore. "What do you say to that!"

Father was stunned. "You ought to stop being so selfish," he said as he closed his eyes. "Your brother needs this marriage and we need you to stop showing off."

"Well it isn't going well is it?" I said it as it was. "They're not even married and probably never will be."

"Your lack of optimism is depressing."

"You obviously don't Ash very well," I snapped and then leaned back to the corner of my cell. My dad knows nothing about me. "He slept with the King of Kanto."

"Nonsense he would do no such thing."

"Of course he wouldn't," I hissed. "Your eldest son is so perfect and will never do anything wrong."

"You've gone insane," Father said. "I wash my hands of you... for now. Have patience... your time will come."

And just like that Father walked away from me. He said he was the number one in the world. He promised he would make me a king. I noticed someone coming closer. The last person I wanted to see.

"What are you staring at?"

* * *

Ash: Slateport Dungeon

I will never be fine. I refuse to eat or sleep until I know Pikachu is going to live. Pikachu had been my best friend for so many years and if he doesn't make it, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself. I should have tried to stop Norman from arresting him. I shouldn't have listened to my father. Mom is going to be furious when she finds out. I couldn't bring myself to blame Kamon. He did such a great job with Feraligatr and Kamon believed in him.

"Hey Kamon." I felt as if I was crying.

"Ash," Kamon called me a in a calmer voice. "Don't lose your friendship with Iris."

"You know me by now," I told Kamon. "I'd never give up on my friends."

"Be careful," Kamon said. "Cilan is trying to poison Iris' mind."

I give up. Kamon will never believe that Cilan is a good man. I know he's a good man, he's just going through a rough time.

"So where are my pokemon?" Kamon asked.

"They're fine."

"Pikachu?"

"They're still with him."

"That battle was pointless," Kamon hissed. "Not worth being arrested for."

"You did your best though," I said. I should have said it with more compassion, but I was so depressed my concern for Kamon never showed up. "You won because you believed in Feraligatr. You cared for him and made sure he was ready for battle."

"Brock said letting him have rests will do him good," Kamon said. "His input was useful."

"We should have another battle again sometime," I said. "When we're both ready, and probably in a private area."

"So how long do you think I'm going to be stuck here for?"

"Not long," I admitted. "When Mom hears about this, she'll get you out."

"I can get out by myself," Kamon said.

Kamon's determination was the best thing about him. He may be stubborn, but he never gave up until he got what he wanted. It should be a happy time for him, he finally managed to defeat the biggest rival in his life: me!


	13. Memories

Giovanni: The Imperial House Of Petalburg

12th October 1590

Queen Caroline had been making business with my nephew: I cannot stand for that. King Lance is already untouchable as it is. Iris' miscarriage was a blessing in disguise... if only she was capable of bearing daughters. Female heirs are harmless and easy to toss aside. Female monarchs are rare and noblemen fear the obscure because they believe it will take their power away. I embrace it. Variety is the spice of like that makes me a stronger lord. I can adapt to changes and deal with traitors. Where the other lords panic; I excel.

Caroline wants to undo my arrangements with Norman. She's been writing to Lance about my desires to move forward and painting them with a black tongue. She makes me sound like an evil man. It's laughable the way she considers me a failure because Ash and May aren't married yet. They will get married when they're ready, and it's not my problem if they don't get married now.

Ash has seen his friends Cilan and Iris last week, but I heard that it was a disaster. Iris had an outburst at Ash because she thought it was wrong for Kamon to be arrested. She didn't even know Kamon and she was already defending him. It's a good coincidence. It seems as if Lance will not be untouchable forever, especially if Iris is spending much more time with Cilan.

I have yet to speak to Ash today. He was with Pikachu and he didn't care in the world. The past year has been agonizing for him knowing that Pikachu could die. Ash and May have appeared to be distancing themselves from each other. I know that it's nothing to be worried about, I haven't seen Delia for months so I know that it will all be fine in the end.

The archbishop of LaRousse had been appointed as a cardinal. Judging by the manuscripts one of my employee found, Caroline had been plotting to make Drew and her daughter, husband and wife. That would have been disgraceful and Hoenn would have ended up with nobody to defend them when Lance tries to dominate the world with his pompous dragon empire.

My son and future daughter-in-law did a splendid job with Hyrule. I can only imagine what awful things Lance and Iris would do if they had their hands on it. They were able to trap Ganondorf into a life in a dungeon and from the mass executions, I can see the true danger of their match. Kamon has to stay in prison. I know he can't stand it, but it's for his own good and he needed to learn a valuable lesson. Valuable lessons are best learned the hard way. I was far too lenient on him.

* * *

Princess May: Vendaturf Town

18th October 1590

Ash was humiliated, I could tell. He had lost his appetite and I've never seen him try to starve himself before. He was trying anything to take the pain away. It must be awful for him to be so far away from his old self. Ash was the hero of Hyrule, but deep inside he was a victim. He had a secret. And from the frown on his face, it was a heartbreaker one. I was sure that it was what he wanted to tell me. I had my arms out ready for him.

I don't believe for a second that Ash was guilty of what Kamon said on that day. I saw Ash coming down from a mountain near Vendaturf Town and I had waited for him to come down. His right foot lost balance when he saw me and pieces of rock fell by my feet. I took a step forward and gasped. I hope he's able to come back down.

"Ash?" I called and raised my hand to him. "Please be careful."

As soon as he heard me he jumped off the cliff and walked straight past me. I slapped my hands on my hips as I chased after him. "What are you hiding from me? What have I done?"

"It's not you: it's me!"

Ash hasn't been the same since Kamon's arrest. He seemed to be like a lost puppy and he dived into deep solitude. I've been trying to get through to him, but nothing seems to work. If we're to get married, this isn't going to be good. Has he lost interest in me? Did we wait too long to be married? Or is something going on that's beyond my control.

I can't rest until I find out what's going on with Ash.

"Tell me," I begged.

"You don't want to know."

"Is it something to do with Kamon?"

"Don't mention his name!"

"Is it true what he said?"

"NO!" Ash's cries echoes as he walked into the cave where the whismurs lay. "My family want nothing to do with me, my pokemon have nearly dead and now Iris wants to take Charizard away from me." Ash punched the rock and his knees hit the floor. "I'm fed up with this war. No matter how hard I try to bring peace, everyone always seems to throw it back in my face."

"But you did so much for Hyrule," I reminded Ash. I crawled next to him and we both ended up sitting on the layer of rock that Ash had his fist on.

"I'm not talking about Hyrule," Ash said. "That was your ideas. I'm talking about outside of Hoenn. One of Iris' soldiers has been out to get me."

"Who?" I asked. Whoever this person is I want to make sure he is hung, drawn and quartered before he steps on foot in Hoenn.

"Lord Xemnas is commander of Iris' army," Ash explained to me. "I was raped by his zoroark, not just once. He got his zoroark to transform into people I knew and rape me. That's where all the rumours are coming from. My friends are having their reputation destroyed and it kills me to think my brother believes all of them. I am not a womanizer and I've never slept with a man in that way."

Kamon only knew half the story. I was right. Ash was innocent.

"Do you believe me?" Ash asked.

I answered with a hug and a kiss.


	14. A Mother's Memior

Delia: Pallet Castle

12th October 1590

"Kamon needs to stay in Slateport Dungeon."

It kills me to hear this from my husband every day. Kamon is my youngest, but he's just as important as Ash. I can't bear being stuck in Kanto when my sons are being detained in Hoenn in all sorts of horrific ways. Ash was sent there to get married and for nothing else. Giovanni said it would be simple and smooth. Even by his standards, it's just a horrible mess.

"Kamon's been there for a year," I yelled. I was so worried for him. How is Kamon suppose to wash, eat and get changed into clean clothes every day. Bread and water is simply not enough for my brave little solider to live on. What's even more shocking is that nobody is doing anything about it. Since when was a pokemon battle against brothers treason?

"He will be released when the time is right."

"He will die!" I pleaded. "He'll be dirty, starving and sick."

"Kamon is quite well."

"Nobody is ever well in a dungeon."

"He will be released as soon as the time is right."

"Well if you're not going to get Kamon out of there then I will!" I'm fed up with his excuses.

"You must not get involved Delia!" Giovanni snapped and had his hands on my shoulders. "Just leave it to me."

"For years I've been leaving it to you," I reminded him. "When you're going to Hoenn, I'm coming with you weather you like it or not."

"What's going on here?" My nephew Gary came walking into the room dripping in diamonds and purple velvet. He glared at Giovanni.

"Your Majesty," Giovanni gasped and pointed at me. "You must let her come to Hoenn."

"It's not a question of weather I'm allowed to go or not," I said with my arms folded. "I will go to Hoenn."

I knew that Gary would be on my side. He smirked at Giovanni and said, "My aunt is perfectly capable of making her own choices. You have no right to dictate a princess, even if she is your wife."

"What about the chores?" Giovanni asked with his arms open. He won't catch us out that easily.

"My sister-in-laws can deal with them," Gary replied. "Nidoking! Prepare a carriage for two."

I had already made my mind up in the morning that I was going to Hoenn. I had already packed two chests. Gary's Nidoking assisted with my luggage as Giovanni and I quickly hopped on the carriage ready for Kanto. Giovanni remained silent, but he was miserable and seemed to be deep in thought. I decided to take no notice of him and read a book of quotes. I was halfway through the book when I noticed a passage that I thought was true. The quote was above love and it was translated from The Roman Catholic Bible.

_Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy. It does not boast, it is not proud._

My sons have been patient. Ash has been very kind and whilst Kamon may seem to come across as a jerk, he was lovely as a child and deep down Kamon is still a nice person. I've never known my sons to contain any envy in them other than sizzled out childish jealously. Kamon will either someday find that he ends up with Iris or he'll find a lady much better than her.

_It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

Lance and Iris have constantly dishonored others. Their families married them off as a political alliance and not for love. Ash and May's marriage may be forming a political alliance but at least they both actually love and care for each other. Kamon has always cared for Iris and even though they haven't communicated properly, he is still loyal and faithful to the monarchs. The post-miscarriage massacre disgusted me and I lost all respect for Lance when he allowed it to happen. For every one victim my nephew claimed, my sons saved ten.

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

The massacre was nothing but sheer evil. How can Iris and Lance claim that they are a happy couple when they try to dominate with their dragon pokemon. Between them they've executed thousands of people. I don't think Lance and Iris have any real trust, hope or perseverance anymore. Their lack of contact killed their trust. The miscarriages drained their hope and perseverance. Ash and May on the other hand put their necks in the line for each other and they went to extreme measures to ensure their people and pokemon were safe. If Kamon had the chance to meet Iris, I think that she would love him. How could anyone not like Kamon when he's all nice and smart?

_Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away._

Lance and Iris followed the old prophecies and knowlege, which all meant nothing. Ash and May may not have their status, but a few years down the line, Ash and May will have a stronger base than Lance and Iris because they love each other. Iris is courting Cilan and Giovanni's claimed to have seen Lance court Lord Koga's daughter. Iris' marriage is dying, but her relationship with Cilan will sizzle out much faster. Iris needs to find out what's more important to her; a husband, a lover or another child?

I don't know how long the journey to Hoenn will be, but I've packed a silver tunic that once belonged to the late King Link before he was crowned. The silver tunic is for going out in, but I've also giving him some of Link's old clothes that had been carefully preserved for so long. I think it's a shame for them to be left to gather dust and I think Kamon would look lovely in these clothes, especially the silver one.

"Here!" The page I was reading was so important, and I think my husband needs to read it more than anybody right now.

"What's this?" He was startled. But when he reads it, he'll get to understand that Ash and Kamon are destined for great things and that it shouldn't be rushed and plotted for. If it was meant to be it will come eventually.

"Read it Giovanni!"

No matter what happens they will always be my two little kings. Every day; they're my heroes.


	15. Brock & Cilan

Brock: Ever Grande

15th October 1590

The way this island is blanketed with flowers is beautiful. It is the perfect spot to win the affections of the girl. The way the flowers dance and the petals fly is just so romantic. The warm weather gives it the perfect atmosphere. The Victory Road Cave is dark and complex cave, but it is the centre of the island. Behind the cave is the beautiful building where Ash and May's coronation will take place.

Giovanni sent Ash here to fulfill his dream to become king. May shall also achieve her dreams of finding love and their families will benefit from great power. I just hope that they don't rush Ash and May the way they rushed Iris and Lance. Iris was engaged at ten and then married at fifteen, some think that's acceptable, but I believe that that is just wrong, especially if there is only a five year difference between the husband and the wife's father. They rushed Iris as soon as she was old enough. I don't care what anyone says, Lance's marriage is failing. I pray to Arceus and the all mighty Mew to protect their descendants, especially Ash and May.

Yes, Iris and Lance have male heirs and a huge kingdom that they call The Dragon Empire. But that is technically incorrect, they have a huge kingdom, not an empire. If they had an empire they would be emperor and empress. They may have won every war, but that does mean that they're the best monarchs in the world. The best monarch has yet to be crowned.

I disagree with the way things have been handled. The violence, the lust, the traitors and the backstabbers. I just hope Giovanni doesn't get too involved. He can't push them any closer together, they need to have time to kindle on their own. I had Cilan with me, he had been sent there from Queen Iris to investigate. He spoke a lot of none sense, but he was a good cook. I enjoyed sharing recipes and cooking tips with him.

"May is being betrayed by her own mother," Cilan told me.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Caroline betraying her own daughter. What an outrage and a disgraceful scandal. I can't believe the cheek of this man. He has the nerve to seduce one Queen and the balls to destroy another one. I seriously have no idea what we're meant to do with him.

"It's true," Cilan said. "Caroline dosen't want Ash and May to get married. She had hoped May and Drew would get married."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she believes The Ketchums have bewitched her husband," Cilan explained. "Lance and Giovanni want to destroy each other. Lance is untouchable with his Queen and male heirs, but Giovanni is trying to push May onto the throne as his daughter-in-law in the hope that he can dethrone Lance. Quite ruthless don't you think?" This was all too much for my head, but Cilan explained it with such class and sophistication. You couldn't expect any less from a connoisseur. "I guess it runs in the family."

"I still don't understand," I confessed. "Lance and Ash were only on good terms."

"That was until Kamon Ketchum was arrested," Cilan reminded me. "I don't know why Lance and Iris want to get involved. It's none of their business. But Ash was foolish, he had the power."

"Because Kamon Ketchum is a solider of Lance," I stated. "He's also Lance's cousin. And you keep it just between you and me, Kamon has been Lance's personal spy for years but he knows about his feelings for Iris and he had to send him away before it destroyed their friendship."

"But you know what doesn't make sense to me?"

"What would that be?"

"Lance ordered every ninja clan in johto to be exterminated, but for some reason Lord Koga and his family were spared," Cilan said. "He visits them monthly and I think it's very peculiar."

"To be fair Cilan," I said. "Lord Koga and his family live in Kanto. They were immune from the massacre. I know what you're thinking."

Cilan smirked as he sat on a patch of grass. "What am I thinking of then?"

"You're hoping Lance will leave Iris for Koga's daughter, Janine. Leaving Iris and you, free to marry."

It would make Cilan king of Unova, but I don't think Lance's noblemen will like that. It will mean that all of their dirty deeds will be exposed from the shadows that Lance had provided for them the past years. Lord Xemnas, what a revolting man. He's not even human and he has no heart if he teaches his pokemon how to rape and frame humans. But karma will come to him.

"Iris wants a divorce," Cilan stated. "She told her herself that everyday her love for me grows. And I don't want to be her bit on the side, I want to be her king and her husband. I want to give her everything she wants." I sat down next to him as he sulked. He began to cry in his words, "And I try so hard to please everybody, but it's just not working. My own maids hate me, my brothers want nothing to do with me. I'm just a pawn to Ash. Oh god whatever next?"

"You're not a pawn to Ash," I stated. I gave Cilan the warmest smile I could possibly give. "Ash was only trying to do what was best for everybody. He had no intentions of leaving you behind. I've known him since he was ten years old, and I've seen him grow up. Believe me Cilan, you are one of Ash's best friends."

"I am?" Cilan asked. "Then why is he such a womaniser? He cares more about shiny vaginas then his friends."

"Now listen Cilan," my voice was more firmer this time. "That was not Ash. That was a Zoroark that belongs to Lord Xemnas. And honestly do you Ash is that the type of guy to sleep around? Worst of all that was the same Zoroark that raped Ash several times."

"How did he let it happen that many times?"

"Because a zoroark can create powerful illusions that tricked Ash."

"Hang on a minute." Cilan squeezed his forehead. "Lord Xemnas is The Commander Of Her Majesty's Army, but he was raised in Johto. He's one of Lance's chancellors as well. Lord Xemnas is trying to destroy Ash's reputation and Caroline is trying to push May away from Ash. So Lance, Caroline and Xemnas must be working together."

"You've got a good point there," I admitted. "I guess Lance views Ash and May as a threat. But I wonder why you've not been in the firing line."

"Because of distractions," Cilan replied. "I was the last thing on Lance's mind. And the reason why Lance neglected his _beloved cousin_ is because Kamon is a nitwit and he knows that Kamon is a little snake who just can't control himself."

"I don't think he'll be in prison for much longer," I said. "Princess Delia arrived at Hoenn last night."

If I was a father, I would have done the exact same thing as Delia did.

I've been in Cilan's shoes many times before. Way too often did I fall in love with a beautiful girl who was already married. I believe that every girl is beautiful and that women are a gift to humanity. Each flaw is a symbol of their struggles and their bodies and personalities are the epitome of beauty. I hope that one day everyone will find true happiness in this world.


	16. Torn Apart

Kamon: Slateport Dungeon

18th October 1590

I had no idea what day it was nor what time it was anymore. I couldn't believe it when Mom came to see me. I was even surprised to see her with a huge chest. Everything in the chest were clothes for me and she said that I could get out of my old clothes and put some clean clothes on. I was so relieved. I felt dirty in this cell and as if my magic she brought a tub and some water pokemon to help me have a wash. I had never felt so clean in ages.

Out of everyone else in my family, my mother is the strongest. My father, brother and cousins all had big groups to fall back on and bounce right now. But not Mom. She did everything by herself. She never stopped writing letters and she will never find peace in her heart until I'm free. I'm hoping Mom will have some information about my detainment.

"Have you spoken to them?" I asked mother. She came with my pokemon team. There wasn't enough space for them all to stand comfortably, especially for Feraligatr. I'm not sure if mother coming was a good idea. Would she stop if she found out that I had stolen a pokemon before? She looked sad, so I assumed it was bad news.

"Everything here thinks that it's best that you stay here," she said. She wope her eyes.

"It's hopeless," I said. "They want me to stay here until I die."

"That's never going to happen," Mother barked. "You don't deserve to be in here. You've been in here too long for some sick and sadistic pleasure." She took a deep breath and shook her hair back. "I'm trying to give you a fair trial."

"What good will a trial do?" I asked. I've been in this dungeon for at least a year now, and I don't think a trial will do me any good. It's too late now. I can already see my head falling off a block. I get the same dream every night. Me, standing on the top of a scaffold next to a man with a sword. The swordsman swept my head away with a single stroke and my head rolls into a pit in the sand.

"Everyone wants me dead because they see me as a threat to their own goals." I'm not blind to it.

"Well my goal is to get you out of this cell," said mom. The way she said it, it was the first sound of compassion I had heard in a while. Mom's the only person who's bothered about me it seems. "And if Ash can raise so high, then you can too."

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to make you happy."

"Ash is travelling with a group of his friends," she told me. "Iris is included. She wants to leave Lance for Cilan."

"For that rodent?"

"Do you know what this means?"

"Japan will become vulnerable to civil wars," I said.

"It means that you have a chance to be king," Mother said.

"What?" Is she serious? She is actually on my side? She's always paid attention to Ash, but now she's seen me in jail I suddenly get some sympathy vote. I'd like to get out of here: this cell is boring. I want to go out there and win. "If she wants to leave Lance, then why should we be celebrating?"

"Cilan and Iris don't love each other," Mother declared. "It's just lust. Now when she sees you, she will be amazed by your bravery and beauty. When she realizes what a handsome and true hero you are, she'll ditch Cilan and go for you."

"You really think that's possible?" I saw mother nodd from behind the bars. I just had to mention Father, he's going to be displeased about it. I shook my head. I must be dreaming. There's no way that any of this could happen. "Uh... you shouldn't be here, father would kill you."

"Gary said that I had the authority to make my own choices," my mother said in her defense. "You're dad wants to protect you."

He had a funny way of showing it.

* * *

Ash: Petalburg Castle

19th October 1590

Mom was not happy. She was furious. She marched up to Norman and demanded for Kamon to be set free or she would make her nephews trash the whole kingdom. Norman laughed in her face and called her a madwoman. I know mom was overreacting, but he didn't need to speak to her like that. Before I could get involved, dad dragged me by the ear to my room. Honestly, this is all getting ridiculous.

It's time I got firm with these people. I've forgiven Kamon. I've forgiven my brother for everything that he's done to me. And I hope he forgives me for leading him into all this trouble. I'm sorry that I can't help him achieve his goals. It's up to Iris at the end of the day. She's the one that has to make the choice. There's nothing else I can do for Kamon.

Unless... I say something.

"You must stay out of this," Father ordered.

"I won't marry May until Kamon's released."

"Caroline is plotting against us," Giovanni whispered. "She is working with Lance."

"Why would May's own mother want to sacrifice her happiness?" I wasn't buying any of it. Why should I believe it. Caroline is a kind person and she's done nothing but nurse Max. "What would she have to gain from working with Lance?"

"She's seeking her own fortune."

"She's a queen. She doesn't need fortune."

"Caroline is consumed by greed and rich gentlemen. And if Kamon gets out, Lannce will use him as a ploy for his enemies. He will have him killed."

"You're killing him," I plead.

"I am finishing off Mew's noble work."

"You're wrong," I spat out in disgust. Pikachu growled as well. "Mew would never accept this cruelty. Latios and Latias are appalled by what you've done."

"When you both have a crown on your head they will understand."

"They do understand," I shouted. "I am the chosen one. I am their king and I command you to set him free."

He looked at me with much less anger. "You know if I could, I would. But the dungeon is the only safe place for him."

"What about Hyrule?" I suggested.

"Hyrule is the last place he can stay in," Father hissed. "Kamon is still considered one of Lance's great allies and they will kill him."

"Not if I ordered them too."

"Then they will give to the temptation and betray you."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Go to the temple," he cried. "And pray to your maker!"

I left my father in peace and I bumped into May. She sat in a pool of red silk and flopped over to the side. I crouched down and tried to lift her up. "What's the matter May?" I asked.

"What were you trying to do?" May asked. "Do you not love me anymore."

"Of course I love you," I said. "I just have to set my brother free."

"My dad overheard you."

"What did he say?" I gasped.

"He said Kamon will never be free until his reign is over."

All hope seemed lost. May couldn't let go of me and I sank my head in her chest, praying to Arceus and hoping I could think of something. Now I wish I let Kamon won one of those battles so it wouldn't have all come down to this. Mom coming to Hoenn only made things worse. I know she's trying to help but it's turning Kanto and Hoenn as sworn enemies.


	17. Three Years

Pikachu: Petalburg Castle

15th June 1593

Three chaotic years later, it was Ash's turn to be confided in bed. The war went on for three years and as soon as Lance accepted Iris' request of divorce, everyone had decided to surrender and considered it a waste of time. Suddenly, everybody hated Cilan and accused him of stealing King Lance's wife. Only a few years ago, the same people were complaining about how harsh Lance's punishments were.

Pope Mickey was composing of a new treaty for all the monarchs to sign and follow. Even though the war was over, Ash was still on the edge of war with his family.

Princess May was keeping an eye on her fianc_é_. The couple didn't know when their wedding would be. They had decided not to make any plans until both parties were ready. King Norman arranged May's bedroom to be rearranged for her needs ages ago. I remember when her little mattress on the floor was replaced by a gigantic king-sized bed. The marble room had been painted red with yellow floral patterns and glittered with tapestries.

A good rest was what they both needed. Queen Caroline had been arrested, but nobody explained why. Ash's father was keeping his lips sealed. Whenever she was mentioned, May was sent to her room like a naughty child. Max had not been himself either. Max did not go to church anymore and often the priests would gather in his room for prayers. May was less religious than his brother, she was more interested in fashion and war. She knew of Ash's desires to become king, and of her future father-in-law's eccentric plots.

Ash's dad had a violent reputation. If it weren't for his high status, he would have been long gone by now. Ash's mother had been told many times to get rid of him, but she remained as faithful as ever. May couldn't trust Giovanni, even though he was Ash's father. To be honest, Ash dosen't trust him either, so why should I trust him? Giovanni had been working hard to make sure that both of his sons got what they wanted, but he wasn't doing it for their own benefit. Giovanni wanted to rule the world, and his sons were merely pawns in his game. If he honestly cared about his own sons then Kamon would have been free by now.

They still held onto their words. Ash would not marry May until Kamon was released and Norman gave strict orders that Kamon was not to be released until his reign was over. I highly doubt that Norman will abdicate anytime soon and he's nowhere near close to dying. The phrase like father like son could never have been so false. Ash did inherit his desire of the throne by his father, but he had a sweet and tender nature that was taken from his mother's side. His grandfather, Samuel Oak shamelessly named Ash as his favourite grandchild.

May knelt besides the bed as she curved away the creases of the bed with the back of her hand. To Hoenn, Ash was a prince. They may not have been married, but it was clear that King Norman took a liking to Ash. Norman wanted his daughter to produce heirs to the throne, even though she wasn't next in line.

It didn't take long until May hopped onto the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" May asked Ash. She cupped his cheek and her fingers twisted over to his nose.

"I'm feeling better," Ash replied. He chuckled and held his stomach in a tight grip. "I must admit that I am hungry."

"The maids will be coming with the food shortly," May assured him. "You do not have to worry."

"So did you go to Iris' wedding?"

"I did. But only for a short while."

"What was it like?"

"It was a wonderful service, everybody seemed really nervous but it was a great night."

"I wish I was there," Ash said. He forced himself to get up. "It would have been nice to have made it. Iris was probably annoyed that I wasn't there."

"Iris didn't seem to care. She was so happy with Cilan. She didn't really care about anyone else."

"May... do you think Iris would really cut my head off?" It had bothered Ash for many weeks. Iris and Ash had a quarrel about the poverty in Cinnabar Island. They had some disagreements and then Iris called him a child and that she threatened to execute him if she didn't listen to her. The words sent a earthquake in Ash's spine and mind. Ash and Iris had been great friends for a long time. He couldn't believe that such a good friend would say something like that. I think Iris had spent far too much time with Lance. That is something Lance would make her say, not something that would come from her own tongue.

"She'll have to go through me first," May roared. She clenched her fists and growled. "Iris should give you an apology."

"Maybe she'll write me a letter soon."

"I'll go there myself tomorrow morning."

"But..."

"No buts Ash. We need to talk about it. Even a Queen shouldn't pick on people."

"You're right May."

Two plump chanseys came into the room with Ash's supper. Ash's eyes lit up as he snatched a handkerchief from the bedside table and sat up straight ready for his food. The tray rested firmly on his knees. One chansey passed May a knife and fork in case she wanted something to eat too. Ash quickly tucked into the pile of meat and noodles before him. May helped herself to some too.

"This is good stuff," Ash cried out with the gravy shining on his mouth. Ash turned his face and saw May chewing on a meatball. "Hey! Why are you eating my food?"

"Cause it's my food too."

It was the closest that Ash and May had ever gotten into an argument. Although the mood of the evening was sincere, there was concerns still masked by their smiles. May was worried about the future of Hoenn. Her younger brother was technically the heir to the throne, but he was sick with a fever that had no cure. If they both die, Hoenn would be without a future king, and Norman would be in trouble.

"ASH!" May screamed at the top of her voice. "I'm to become queen!"

Ash gasped. He had finished his food by the time May spoke. He passed his plate over a squirtle who happily took the plate away. "Really? But I thought Max was heir to the throne?"

"Not anymore," May replied. With every second, her voice became sweeter by the enthusiasm in her voice. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be Queen. That's why everybody's been so kind to us. That's why our fathers have been pressurizing us."

"If you become queen..." Ash mumbled. "When we get married, I'll become... king."

May nodded and bounced on the bed before kissing Ash's cheek. "Yes. You will become King Consort of Hoenn. Our reign will also be the beginning of the Ketchum Dynasty." She held onto Ash's hand and said, "Maybe someday we will rule more than Hoenn."

"I've dreamed about being the greatest king ever since I was born," Ash announced. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder with his fist in the air. "I've heard so many people say it won't happen. But now I know it will. My dream is about to come true." Ash's speech ended in a fit of laughter. I jumped on his head and pretended to be a crown. Oh boy, Ash is terrible at being modest.

"Together we're going to change the world," May cried. "Hoenn will be at peace once and for all."

"Then we can finally set Kamon free!" Ash yelled. He was close to tears. This was the moment he had been waiting for. His little brother could finally be free from the injustice he had suffered. But I have a feeling that what Giovanni told him three years ago was actually true. What if Kamon is used as a pawn to get back at Iris. With Lance and Iris divorcing, it means that Ash and May get the chance to be the golden couple, but it leaves Iris more vulnerable. If there's one thing Ash can't stand that's seeing his friends in danger.

* * *

King Norman's Abdication Speech at Petalburg Castle On The 7th July 1593

Good people of Hoenn, this is the darkest day of my life... but it will bring a brighter tomorrow for you all. My wife has died. She was burned at Dragonspiral Tower for a crime she didn't commit. My son is dying. We may be sacred flesh but kings too are human. I hope that you all understand that my grief is too strong for me to perform my duties as king. From this day forward I discharge myself as king. And I want you all to know , as Arceus is my witness that it was by choice to abdicate. Nobody influenced or persuaded me to do this. It has been entirely my decision.

But I will serve and honour you all until my death. I lay down my burdens. I will be succeeded by my daughter May. She is betrothed to Prince Ash of Kanto. They will give you a bright promising future. I am sure that you all miss me as king, but due to tragic events I have had to make decisions based on what I believe is best for my country.

I will be looking forward to my daughter's coronation And I pray that you all share my enthusiasm and pray for our new queen. I wish her, and you, her people, happiness and prosperity with all my heart.


	18. Crowns

Queen May: Vendaturf Temple

15th July 1593

I hated them. I hate Cilan for being a nosy git. I hate Lance for being a calculated murderer. I hate Iris for being a childish whore. I hate Lance and Iris' noblemen who ganged up on my mom and burned her because Iris lost some sapphires that belonged to her father. My mother had lived in Hoenn all her life, why would she want their scabby sapphires anyway? She was innocent, and those gems were planted there.

They left a trail of dead and dying people behind them as they ruled. Ash and I knew we had to seize them, or at least do something about it. My mom's death and my father's abdication left Max behind. He was growing scrawny, the sickly and lamer everyday. Max had a fall and had broken his arm. But everyday he told himself that he was strong. He still prays for us, that me and Ash will have the greatest kingdom out there. Ash and I must show no fear, no weakness, no doubt.

I will take a stand to these tyrants. I will declare war on those regions and Pope Mickey will support us. He will support us because Hoenn stands for peace and unlike Unova and Johto we do not favour one type over others. I'm wearing my mother's favourite kimono. It was the one she wore on my parent's wedding. It was as white as a summer cloud and the gold shimmered.

We are outside of wedding season, but Ash and I felt that the time was right. It will not be an elaborate wedding. I am in no mood for massive feasts. I just want a minimalist wedding that is complementary to our tradition. We accept the fact that we're not an ordinary couple. Some couples don't even get a say at all in arranged marriages.

Ash and I were kneeling face to face in the main hall of the temple. Behind me were ladies and behind Ash were the men. Ash was in between his parents and I stood between my father and my brother. Max knelt at the place that was reserved for my mother, but I know she was watching with a smile on her face. She would be proud of me. The only thing standing between us was a statue of Arceus, our holy creator; Mew our holy ancestor, and our holy weather trio: Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon.

Everyone was holding a candle for us. Gathered around the statue of the holy legends were two cups of sake. There was light delacate music in the background that made me slip into my own dream world. The sweet soothing sound of the strings and the ethereal tone of the drums, gongs and strings mixed together. And the flute playing just sent chills down my heart.

I held on tightly to my ocarina. It had been in The Ketchum's family for years ever since The Princess Zelda gave it to Link as a child. Now I will become one of the Ketchums and once again the ocarina will join the Ketchum inheritance. After the music had stopped, I played a medley of the old tunes of Hyrule. Cardinal Drew rose from his mat and prayed to the statue.

It was clear Ash was becoming bored. He just wanted the whole thing over and done with. It's the coronation he's looking forward to. But that won't be until tonight. Ever Grande is where we will be crowned as the rightful rulers. It's not my problem though, if Ash starts snoring, Giovanni will nudge him awake. Though to be fair, we've been rehearsing very early and the sun was yet to rise. I guess Ash will have a good sleep after the celebration is over.

"Dearly beloved," Cardinal Drew said with his arms stretched out. "We are gathered here today to witness an historical event before our own eyes. For we are were to witness the joining of Queen May, the future Queen of Hoenn and Prince Ash Ketchum from Kanto. Before we began I must ask if any of you know of any reason to why these two may not be married. If you do, you must declare it now or forever hold your peace. As Arceus is our witness, if there is any reason why Queen May and Prince Ash may not be married... you need to declare it now."

No one spoke.

No one moved, except for Giovanni who had his hand in his pocket ready to unleash his sword.

Cardinal Drew nodded. "Very good. We shall continue. In the name of the creator, and of the ancestor and of the holy trios... AMEN!"

It's just so weird seeing Drew as the cardinal who will announce us man and wife, but also as king and queen. He used to be my childhood rival and my best friend at one point. He used to be a big supporter of Lance's democracy, but since that incident he had returned claiming that he received a message from Mew to come back to Hoenn.

"Do you Ash, Prince Of Kanto take Queen May to be your lawful wedded wife."

"I do."

"And do you, Queen May, Queen of Hoenn and Hyrule take Ash to be your lawful wedded husband."

"I do."

"Do you promise to love and serve one another for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

"We do."

"Then I ask you both to take each other's hand and drink Mew's sake which will purify your love and provide you a prosperous marriage."

We did as were were told and drank the sake in front of us. It was a musky flavour that was very overpowering. Ash turned a shade of purple as he tried to swallow the sake. As long as I knew him, he was never really a drinker.

"Now that we've exchanged our vows," Cardinal Drew announced. "I am proud to announce that Ash and May are now husband and wife."

Wow, that was a really quick ceremony. Everyone clapped in awe and were waiting for us to kiss. I went ahead and kissed Ash, but he was so startled that he didn't move his mouth.

* * *

King Ash: Ever Grande

15th July 1593

I wanted to cherish this day, but things were going so quick that I didn't have time to grasp it and taste it. I rode on Latias and May rode on Latios. Everyone else were making their own way to Ever Grande. Latios and Latias went slow and took lots of detours to get thhe guests a chance to arrive at the venue before us. Latias and Latios dropped us off at the back of the temple where monks escorted us to the throne.

This is The Ketchum Inheritance for me: a crown on my head and a queen's hearte. But my journey as king has only just begun. Everything else was just a warm-up. And I'm not going to have my dad around to prompt me. May is angry at what's happened to her mom, so she'll want to have a war with a country that two of my good friends rule.


	19. Freedom

Giovanni : Slateport Dungeon

16th July 1593

The time has come for my youngest son to escape his intensified misery and meet his powerful fate. King Norman's witch, Naminé has agreed to help me. She will serve me by creating another black death in Unova. It will cause panic and devastation. My daughter-in-law shall declare war, she shall be proud of her army and show it off. And then she will make sure that Cilan and Iris never bear children.

Iris needs to stay healthy. I won't allow my son to marry an unhealthy harlot. She must also keep training so her skills are up to scratch and her army must be powerful. My nephew Lance is no longer a problem. He can see how happy Iris appears to be and is wisely stepping aside. Now it's my other Nephew, Gary who is the problem. Gary is open about his hatred towards me and has now banned me from Kanto. The poverty in Cinnabar Island was astonishing, and Gary had raised a fund to support them. He believes I stole it.

It's all nonsense. Why would I want Gary's tainted money when I have my own fortune? If there was anyone who wanted to steal money, it would my sister, Ariana. But I doubt it would be her, she doesn't care what she does is right or wrong. She will put her faith in me and do what I tell her to do. She's the perfect sister. The foolish boy ought to be careful. If he dares tries to hurt my family pride again, he shall feel a world of pain. The next year or two shall be crucial and Gary must do nothing that will ruin it. I know Kamon and Gary can't stand each other anymore.

What can reach Kamon now? It certainly wasn't fear nor tears. The night had faded away and the sunrise seemed so clear. Out of the cell he went past the hallow flames and below the shame. Sweet dreams of glory and paradise will conquer him from this moment forward. For a prisoner he looked smart and clean, which was my wife's doing. She always made sure that Kamon was clean. But now with Kamon finally free, Delia can return to Pallet Castle for good and return to her old peaceful life.

Kamon was kept warm with the help of his furry brown coat that Delia bought him. He doesn't look comfortable in it and the coat isn't to my taste either. The last thing Kamon should be worrying about is his coat. He needs to cast off his mourning and clasp onto his life and glory. I sense the legends and angels on our side. They've been running forever among pale horizons. Their reasons for living are lost somehow. That will all change when I rule the world. But my sons come first. My work with Ash is complete, and now I can focus on making Kamon King of Unova.

Mew is watching us through the milky clouds.

"Look up," I told Kamon. "Who do you see?"

"That's Mew."

"What is Mew doing?"

"I don't know," Kamon replied. "He doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"Do you see that cloud?"

Kamon appeared to be confused. "There's loads of clouds."

"The one Mew is sitting on."

"It looks like spikes."

"Open your eyes," I demanded. He wanted it, but he couldn't see it. "Look at the whole sky. Can you see the crown?"

"Yeah, I can see it."

"Mew is showing your destiny."

"So when will I be going to Unova then?"

Good. Kamon knew what I meant. "Not now," I said. "Unova is still quite hostile and has yet to adapt to their new king. It is much safer in Hoenn."

"How can you say that after all that time I wasted in that cell?"

"I understand that you're angry, but it won't happen again." I meant every word of it. I shall be keeping a very close eye on him and shall do whatever it takes to make sure that Kamon gets what he deserves. I will never let him suffer again. He shall succeed where Cilan failed and Kamon will give me grandchildren to pass the legacy on. "Your Aunt Ariana shall help you."

"I guess Aunt Ariana is pissed off," Kamon said.

"She's hysterical," I told him. "But she will obey me and she will help you."

* * *

Ariana Ketchum: Blackthorn Temple

16th July 1593

Do as you're told, they said. You will be fine they said. I couldn't show my face in Dragon's Den anymore. The memories brought me great pain to my heart. I want to show Iris how wrong it was to interfere with my family, but Giovanni insists that I stay away from Iris and let Kamon woo her over. Giovanni's bratty sons are incapable of loving anyone but themselves. Unlike them, my son was truly in love with Iris.

Cilan is nothing. He is not, nor will be ever be Iris' true love. It's too bad, if Cilan and Iris had children, they would be weaklings. But it doesn't matter about Cilan's success. As a Ketchum, I shall make sure that I succeed. Giovanni wrote me a letter ordering me to protect Kamon until he wanted him to go to Unova. My brother is clever and I ignored all my instincts and followed my brother blindly.

I don't even care if what I'm doing is wrong, or if I end up executed. I have my whole faith in Giovanni. He will revive the Ketchum dynasty and we shall once again become the most powerful family in the world. Even centuries later, they will never forget us.

I'm shattered. My son did everything he could to make that girl happy. I respected her as a trainer and as a queen. She will come to appreciate the Ketchums more soon enough. She will become one of us again and someday she will go back to where she belongs. She belongs with Lance. He was her first husband, so he should be her only husband. They have a strong kingdom and they should never have risked putting it through jeopardy over one man.

I'm shattered... for my son. I admire him though, he put on such a brave face through the divorce proceedings. It pains me to see my son will never be happy again. I'm furious that my grandsons have to stay in Unova to get used to their new stepfather. I hope they see sense. Cilan is threat. I don't see why Giovanni had to hire the witch, Cilan is a curse in himself.

We should rest and be refreshed for what's about to happen to them. It's going to be a harsh challenge for all of us.


	20. Kamon's Protection

Gary: Viridian Castle

17th July 1593

Ash being king is laughable, but then again, I've always been one step ahead of the game. I have everything I need. He says he'll never remarry if something was to happen to his marriage to May. That's far too safe; you can never have too many mistresses. Uncle Giovanni says that I live a foul and disgusting life, but at least I didn't have to slaughter innocent people to get to the top.

If it's true that Giovanni wants to destroy Cilan, then he's a very shallow man. Despite what everybody wants to believe, he's a good guy. Cilan and Iris are good together and I think it will bring more harm than good if people try to break them apart. They should leave Iris alone; let her be happy. Sadly, my uncle doesn't understand the meaning of the word.

Iris and Lance were never a suitable couple in my opinion. The age gap had nothing to do with it, but it's just the fact that they never displayed true public affection. I understand it's against their tradition to display such emotion, but I think it's wrong when somebody is banned from being able to express their true feelings. Especially towards the end of their marriage, Iris looked miserable the last time I saw her with Lance.

I'll be honest, I hate their policies but I want Iris to have a happy life, because I don't think her marriage with Cilan will last for very long. There are too many selfish people out there for their personal gain. As for me? I just want to enjoy myself. You only live once after all. Misty is a great wife; she's caring, strong and graceful. I don't think Kanto could have had a better queen than her. It's just Sinnoh's Princess Dawn gives me feelings that I've never felt before. Dawn gives me an urge to live.

I guess that's why I feel such mutual respect towards Iris. We're not close and we're not friends, but I feel as if we've both have a lot of things in common. Her divorce was a major event; everyone was talking about it. Everyone had a split opinion about it. I think Ash is stupid for acting like a trophy son for Giovanni and now it's going to be Kamon's turn.

I know my Uncle too well. He doesn't care about anyone apart from himself. There was devastating poverty that had accumulated over the generations at Cinnabar Island. I decided that enough was enough. I raised taxes and built a fund to the residents had enough to keep their businesses going. Then one day the bank was broken into by a clan of ground type pokemon and the money had all been stolen.

Giovanni was the only person who could have done it. He knew exactly where everything was, and he was the only nobleman in Kanto who specialises in ground types. Pokemon would never steal from anybody unless they were taught to do so. The way Ash and Kamon stand by him despite everything he puts them though is the reason I've lost respect for them.

Ash promised me from the bottom of his heart that he would try and get it back. I don't even know if I can believe him anymore. He said he would do things for me, and he had forgotten about them in the past. I guess it runs in his blood to betray his loved ones.

"Don't worry," Dawn told me. Dawn and I would secretly meet each other. We took it in turns to visit each other to avoid suspicion. I went to meet her in Sandgem Beach and enjoyed an intimate night strolling around the shore. This afternoon she flew on her togekiss for two hours just to see me. It made me feel special. Even though I was used to being spoilt rotten with various gifts, Dawn's presence was the most sentimental for me. Dawn made the effort to come and see me, even when she was busy. That's why I loved her so much.

"Ash has betrayed me," I stated. "He said he would never follow in his father's footsteps."

"But it seems to me that he really is happy with May."

I stood up from my throne and marched around the deserted hall. "He's only happy because he's a king. If May was something more humble like a geisha, he would never have set eyes on her. I know Ash, he is not the romantic type. He is the one that breaks traditions." As I'm ranting, I'm secretly hoping that I don't scare Dawn off. Dawn is one of Ash's greatest allies.

"And I know Ash wouldn't betray you on purpose."

It makes much more sense coming from Dawn. Every time I've wanted to start a war on Hoenn, Dawn was always there to stop me. And I listened without any hesitation. She would have made a good queen if Cynthia gave her the power to be Queen. But Cynthia and Dawn had to get special permission from Pope Mickey and he accepted on the condition that Dawn was never allowed to call herself a Queen.

It's insane: but that's the way it goes.

* * *

Ariana Ketchum: Petalburg Castle

19th July 1593

Lance will not find another queen. Deep down, I knew my baby boy would never rape or give sexual advantages against anybody. I do think that Caroline was nowhere near as guilty as charged, and I don't think Caroline, Lance and Xemnas would be plotting together to destroy any chances of Ash becoming king. It's just everything my brother says... he says it with such force and determination. I feel obliged to believe my brother weather he's right or wrong.

Sitting around the round table made me feel as if I had attended a sloppy family reunion. The left side of Ash's collar was being washed in May's tears. Kamon had his arms folded with his eyes rolling to the ceiling. Norman was frantically moving from corner to corner whilst my brother stood with his arms by his side. The curl on his lips was a sign that his plans were succeeding.

"Caroline was a great supporter of Lance," Norman stated. "She was his godmother. So it. Was no surprise that she was open about her dislike to the divorce."

"She was a traitor put in her place," Giovanni exclaimed. "She plotted to bring us all down for her personal fortune."

"You're wrong," Norman said. "She was innocent. She did not deserve all this. The sooner my daughter declares war on Unova, the better."

"Do you think that war will solve all your problems?" I asked curiously. "What can Hoenn gain from a war."

"That's easy," Giovanni was quick on the ball. "More land, fortune, possible expansion of the Hoenn Kingdom and if we work hard enough, we can build an empire that will rule the earth." Giovanni bowed his head and slammed his hand against Ash's shoulder. He told Ash, "When you meet Iris you are to say nice things about your brother. Make her feel the urge to meet him."

"What are you up to?" Ash said. "You're trying to..."

"Of course not," I intervened and squashed Kamon into my arms. "We want to clean Kamon's name of any bad reputation he has received."

"Because you can't justify what Lance has done?" May asked .

"That was a long time ago," I said as I let go of Kamon. I stood corrected, but there was nothing I could do about it. As mother to a king, I had to respect his choices, good or bad. "He did his duty and you did yours."

"Very soon May will declare war," Giovanni announced.

"You can't make her," Ash snapped. "She will declare war when she's ready. Right now she needs time to mourn."

"Well as far as I'm concerned," Kamon said as he jumped out of his chair. "This has nothing to do with me. So if you don't mind, I would like to take my pokemon and go back to Littleroot Town where I live."

"You will stay in Hoenn," May announced, sounding as if she was choking in her tears. "You will be closely monitored by your father, aunt and my father."

"Please, you can't trap me here any longer!" Kamon slammed his fists and Giovanni stood behind the pair of us. After Kamon had finished speaking, Ash growled as if his blood was boiling. I pulled Kamon away from him, I had a gut feeling that Ash was about to commit fratricide if I didn't do anything.

"SHE IS THE QUEEN OF HOENN! YOU WILL DO WHAT SHE COMMANDS YOU TO DO!"

I had never seen that side of Ash. Maybe I'm just so used to seeing that wandering ten year old with a pikachu on his shoulder. Ash yelled so loud, the ocean could hear him.

"You won't have to stay in a cell," May told Kamon. "You can go anywhere you like in Hoenn. We just need to make sure that you're okay."

I thought May was being fair and square. I know Kamon can fend for himself, but it's just too dangerous for him. We don't want to lose him, and I will make sure my nephew is safe. I noticed that Giovanni had been nodding his head the whole time. That means that they must be doing the right thing because in my eye's Giovanni is always right.


	21. Bitter Taste Of Truth

Kamon: Littleroot Town

21st July 1593

I had spent the night in Little Root's temple that rested quietly near a river. Beyond the river were endless trees that protected the dignity of the wild. At least they were free. I still have to spend a few more wasted months in this boring old kingdom. Another moment living in Ash's shadow. I sat next to my pokemon on the bankside. Ariana's shadow hovered over me and her stiff pose was getting on my nerves.

"What if my grandsons are bastards?" Aunt Ariana asked.

I rolled my eyes to zigzagoons chasing each other on the other side. I can't believe my father is drilling such bullshit to her. I can't see Salem and Pagan being declared bastards anytime soon. I know they can both be brats, but they don't deserve any of it, and they don't deserve Cilan as a father figure. It's sickening the way those kids are banned from seeing their own father. Someone must be influencing her to do it, and I think I know exactly who it is.

"You've got nothing to worry about," I insisted. At least, she only need to cut her fears in half. You only need to look at Pagan to know that he's the son of Lance. His red hair, sharp eyes and love for dragons that he inherited from his family. Salem inherited a lot of features from Iris, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was Cilan's son. The truth is, Salem looks nothing like Lance. It's sad that the boys have to suffer, but it doesn't surprise me one bit.

"Link had to suffer too," Ariana told me. "Your father reckons that your brother is Link's great descendant, but it's the only thing I disagree with him with. However, I have to follow your father through to the end."

"And believe me," my father said as he stood on a small humble boat floating across the water. He grinned at Ariana and continued with, "Your loyalty shall be rewarded, generously."

"You must mean well," I said. It wasn't what I wanted to say, but if I dare stood up to my father in Aunt Ariana's presence she would go hysterical. It's an unpleasant sight and an even more hideous sound. I'm glad I was away when Lance's divorce procedures were taking place, it must have been chaos.

"There was no doubt their dragon empire portrayed marvelous power at their peak," Father said as he crouched back down on the corner of the boat. "Everyone turned to Lance and Iris for shelter, wealth and power. It seemed they were unstoppable. They think it's a joke that Ash is king. They find him childish." Father looked across the water and then turned to me. "But you of course know that Ash is a master of disguise. Underneath that dopey face lies traits of courage and sinister power."

Ash lacks common sense, but that doesn't mean he's stupid. When I was arrested, I managed to see Ash's true colours. I don't think Father knows Ash as well as he thinks he does. Ash may be brave and intelligent on the inside, but I wouldn't describe his power as sinister. If that was true, why would the holy legends admire him so much?

"When you are king, they will witness the true power of The Ketchums."

"I knew it." I said. If he thinks putting me as king will make everyone be prepared for his domination bullshit, then why couldn't he just put me on the throne first. I was only going to tell him how things stood. "You only put Ash first cause he was the eldest."

"And the least suspicious," Father said, and then his eyes became fixated at me. When he looks at you so sharply, you know that he means business. "You will have to sacrifice your alliances in Johto. Your cousins wish to betray you."

"Lance and Clair?" I wasn't buying it. Lance and Clair were good friends of mine, but I didn't want to admit it. Having good friends was a sign of weakness in their eyes, but for Ash it was a sign of power. Screw it! Lance and Clair are my friends and I have to stand up for them. I need to stand up for my family, but I also need to stand up to my friends. "They wouldn't..."

"Clair stole money from King Gary's treasury. They planned it all down to the detail."

"Why would they do that?" It sounded ridiculous. Gary may be richer than Lance, but he wastes all his money on rubbish. That's why Kanto's kingdom lost the French Kalos Region. Kanto's army had weak armour and the soldiers didn't train their pokemon hard enough. I remember The War Of Kalos pretty damn well. I was fighting for my friend Lance and fighting for the love of Iris.

"To frame me," Giovanni announced. "They want to destroy us Kamon."

"Why would they stoop so low?" I asked. I fought for and with Lance. His people gave me kindness where my family failed. New Bark is my hometown, I don't care if I was born in Viridian City. "They would never destroy me because I care about them."

"They sadly don't care about you. All they want is power. It wouldn't surprise me if Lance made Clair his queen."

"If Clair wanted to be Lance's queen, she would be by now." Just because Lance and Clair are cousins and enjoy the same things, it doesn't mean that they're going to get married. They're not the kind of people to jump into people's beds.

"He rapes Lord Koga's daughter." Dad just kept on going. "He throws sexual advantages over to Clair. He'll destroy anyone or anything that gets in his way."

"Xemnas made that up!" I hissed. If it was true, Janine would have been Queen by now. And I believe my aunt when she says that Lance isn't going to have another queen. Xemnas is a nasty piece of work. He claims to be Lance's humble servant, but he makes up all these lies about him. I find it hard to believe that my dad actually believes in them.

"Xemnas leads Iris' army. He wants create his own empire and call it Kingdom Hearts. You must not trust him nor any of his allies. They are possessed by Darkrai. But you are not to worry. You shall be safe as long as you follow our orders."

"I can get all three parts of the triforce," I announced.

"Triforce?" Ariana asked. Nobody apart from Lance and Ariana were suppose to know anything about it. "What does that have anything to do with this?"

"How did you find out?"

"Lance told Xemnas that the triforce parts that represent wisdom and courage are in Queen Zelda's tomb."

"And the triforce of power?"

"Lance gave it to Iris as a present." But Iris knows very little about the triforce. She once had a confrontation with Ganondorf, but he was defeated like a wuss. He could only regenerate so many times before the old age finally got to him.

"Perhaps you will be interested in Hyrule Historia. It's a book that contains lots of information about Hyrule's past. There were many princesses named Zelda but only one Queen Zelda? Just like how they were many Links, but only one King Link."

"The book should keep you out of mischief." It was Father's way of telling me to accept the book once Ariana gives it to me. I didn't need the book, but I'll have to take it if it keeps everyone off my case.

"If you wish to wake the lion," Ariana turned towards Father. "Give him fangs."

It must have been some sort of figure of speech, but I still didn't understand what my aunt meant. But I knew that Dad was going to say next. He was going to destroy Xemnas in any way possible.

"I must gather my workers in Unova and take Lord Xemnas down," Father announced just as I predicted. "We must make sure that he does not touch the triforce."


	22. Unwelcome

May: Littleroot Town

29st July 1593

Giovanni invited lords from the less prolific regions. Ash and I were to attend, we had to. If I'm to go to war with Unova and Johto, I have to expand the kingdom. The new Hyrule residents will be more than willing to cast revenge on Lance and Iris, but people like Takeru will be fighting with their conscience. If I gather people from places like Orre and Alma, they would require less persuasion.

Giovanni called me into the room next door and we had a small private discussion. It was pointless in my opinion.

"Who invited Ritchie Hale?" Giovanni asked.

"Ash did."

"I knew should have the bastard disposed off."

"That's out of order!" I yelled. Giovanni was all smiles until he saw Master Ritchie's face. Ritchie and Ash looked so alike they could almost be twins with a bit of a makeover. I know that Ritchie is Delia's bastard son, but geez, Giovanni doesn't have to be so threatened by him. I mean Ritchie's the last person to be plotting to take the crown of him. "Ash wanted him to be there and he did. I don't see the problem with it."

"Ritchie should not be involved in royal affairs," Giovanni stated. I can't believe how stubborn he is. I'm not looking forward to the day he's going to pester Ash to get me pregnant. I know having heirs are important, but there are more important things right now. I can't bring a child to the world on the brink of war. We'll have children when we're ready. I'm astounded at how bitter Giovanni is towards Ritchie. Fair enough, he's not his son but I think he should practise what he preached about continuing the work of Mew. Mew wouldn't want Giovanni tossing Delia's son aside.

"He could be just as useful as Kamon."

"My son is a worthy prince," Giovanni muttered. Oh boy... it looks like I pissed him off. Oh well, I'm Queen, and if he wants to keep both sons he'll have to listen to me and get over his stubborn pride. "It's a disgrace to see him compared to a useless and vile bastard. Ritchie is a flawed clone. My sons are unique and powerful."

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to deal with it," I said.

"I refuse to be in the same room as a Hale," Giovanni just went on and on. "They are pathetic. They are a threat to my plans."

"If you want to keep both sons..."

Those words were enough to keep him quiet. I really shouldn't be abusing my power, but his terror can't affect me because I'm bound to his house by marriage. It was time for the meeting. This was the moment. They all want me to go to war, but I've got a strategy that will help us win. Most of Hoenn's enemies use sheer power, but what good is power when you have no idea how to use it?

Ash was sitting on the chair next to me and he remained silent. His face didn't move an inch and he stared fiercely. Looking at him was like gazing at a magnificent portrait.

"My lords," I announced. "I would like to warmly invite you to Hoenn and I hope you enjoy your stay." I was cheery, but only for a brief moment. This was serious and I need them to trust me. "The Hoenn Kingdom is expanding and I want your land to be a part of it. I'm sure all of you are aware of the tragic event of The Johto Massacre in 1589. They called it ethic cleansing. The truth is thousands of innocent people were murdered, but thousands more were saved by us. They retreated into the desolated Hoenn were the survivors all live in peace." I slammed my fist on the table, which is something my father-in-law was likely to do. "Gone are the days we hide our true feelings," I announced. I felt so proud of myself, I felt as if I was really helping the world become a better place. The lords all had warm smiles on their face.

"If we let people chose who they marry there will be no need for adultery," Ash announced. "And if there's peace, then there will be no need for theft."

Ash and I were met with a round of applause.

"What a great speech," Ritchie roared.

"Thank you all for coming," May said. "Feel free to stay and enjoy the food."

"I'm staying for sure," I could hear Ritchie say.

"Let's ride a boat to The Vatican," Ash suggested. "Let's visit Pope Mickey and tell him the good news."

Giovanni stormed out of the house. It looks like he'll be having no part of this celebration.


	23. The Master Sword

Ash: The Vatican

3rd August 1593

It was a long journey. We were all tired and it was nearly midnight by the time we reached Italy to see Pope Mickey. When we arrived at The Vatican we were greeted by cardinals who stated that Pope Mickey was asleep and would continue his public affairs in the morning. In the mean time they arranged places for the lords and Ritchie to sleep in until the morning.

May chose to stay in the church hall and she grappled onto Arceus' statue with her life.

"Kamon will lure Iris into our trap," May hissed. Oh dear, I thought. I can understand where she's coming from. But I just feel caught in the middle. My wife wants to have a war with Iris. My brother wants to get into Iris' bed. Father wants to rule the world and mother just wants us all to be happy. Meanwhile, May continued her rant. "She will be less than willing to start on us. That will give Hoenn an instant advantage."

"May," I murmured and held onto her back. May was succumbing under the pressure. Dad brought May over to have some sort of private discussion. What did he say to her? Did he hurt her? "Only do this if you want to."

"I want her to feel my pain," May whispered. "She got my mother killed. She humiliated my father. I don't know what your brother sees in her but they would be a perfect couple."

"More like a match in hell."

"Exactly," May said. "We'll send Kamon to Unova and he and your father can report to us. They'll look for their weak spots. And then I'll destroy Dragonspiral Tower."

"May... Mom is going to kill us." That was going too far in my opinion. Iris loved Dragonspiral Tower. She got it refurbished so the dragon pokemon could live happily together.

"I just want justice for my parents."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked her. She had to be sure of this. But no matter what she chooses, I'm with her every step of the way. I'll still be there for my other friends and I'll make sure that I won't let any of my people down. This war was going to have the battles of our lives and I'll be fighting every step of the way. I believe in my pokemon. I believe in my people. I believe in my friends and I believe in myself. That's why my kingdom is one day going to be the best empire in the world.

"Yes."

May released the statue and rolled into my arms. I carried her into bed and we both had a quiet night. I never thought of Kamon of being much help, and if Mom knew all about this she would be furious. I really don't want to see Mom that angry again. I don't think Kamon's freedom will last very long. I think Kamon and Dad's plans are gonna be exposed and Cilan will drive Kamon out of the country.

Because Cilan is Iris' man. They will not give each other up without a good fight. You know what? Kamon can try and win Iris' heart, but he'll have to get through Cilan. I hope the war will end soon. Soon everyone will realise that May and I doing the right thing by giving peaceful speeches and then everyone will surrender and agree to follow a treaty.

* * *

Kamon: Kakariko Village Graveyard

4th August 1593

So this is the great final resting place for Hyrule's royal family, including my great grandparents. With Ash and May away, and with my father in a strop because of some wimp that looks like Ash, I managed to get out of Hoenn. To be fair, Hyrule is part of of The Hoenn Kingdom now, so anywhere that May rules, is suitable to roam around.

When Father said he was going to bring Xemnas down, I knew had to get the pieces of courage and wisdom before any of them. There's so much speculation to where the real final resting place of Link and Zelda. Some say that it's Hyrule Castle, and others say their remains had moved all over the place. But that speculation is there for a reason. They added and made things up along the way so that Zelda and Link could rest in peace or for people like Ganondorf who want the triforce to themselves.

I was there when Lance told Xemnas about the other pieces of the triforce. He told him they were in Zelda and Link's grave, but he didn't tell him where they were buried. Lance gave him a test to see if he was a true supporter of his. Xemnas had been looking for their graves for years. The book Ariana gave me was what lead me to this grave.

Weavile and Feraligatr dug into the ground for me as a pathway. The portrait of their grave showed a black marble tomb with the golden hyrule crests around it. The tomb was also gathered by fairies to protect the tomb from danger and I guess it's too protect the other triforce pieces. Iris had the triforce of power around her neck.

Queen Iris was in danger. And I will do whatever I can to save her. I may have been born in Kanto and imprisoned in Hoenn, but I feel like a Johto citizen at heart. New Bark Town is my hometown. Lyra and her gang may have been my rivals, but they were also my friends. I release it now after being separated from them after so long. If I had to see them again, I wouldn't have been so harsh on them, because they were all talented fighters.

It was a long way down. I had to rely Crobat's flash as a torch to go through the corridors.

Zubats.

Zubats everywhere. It didn't surprise me though, the gloomy place was a haven for them. Weavile slashed them out of my way. If it wasn't for those wretched things, I would have gotten to Link and Zelda by now. Some ghosts were floating around, but none of them were pokemon. I ignored them and made my way. We carried on until we found a locked door.

We should have had a key for it. Lance has probably hidden the key somewhere. I had no time to be wandering about for one key, so we had to use our full force. My pokemon used their strongest attacks and the door shattered. I grinned. "Well done guys," I told them. I barged into the door and Feraligatr, Weavile, Gengar, Alakazam, Murkrow and Crobat followed.

There it was, the tomb of Zelda and Link. It easily stood out from the ivy that covered the room. I ran to the tomb before I got savaged by a gang of zubats. I looked towards Genger and Alakazam. "Gengar! Alakazam! I need you two to use psychic to levitate the lid of the tombstone. It's too heavy to lift on my own. Once I grab the rest of the triforce, you can use psychic to float the lid back on the tomb."

Gengar floated over to the left side of the tomb and Alakazam did the same on the right. Like a sword, Alakazam held out his spoons and his eyes shone. Gengar's eyes flashed from red to white. The tomb was covered in a light blue aura and it took about a minute before the lid was above my head. I marched to the tomb and I was staring at my ancestors face to face. Link and Zelda were stripped down to the bone with their remains covered in dust.

Like Iris, Zelda had her part of the triforce wrapped around her neck. The rope snapped off easily and the triforce of wisdom warmed up in my hand. It took my longer to find Link's part of the triforce, until eventually I found a box with one golden triangle in. I knew immediately that this was the triforce of courage. I placed the triforce of wisdom into Link's box and closed it. The box went straight into my bag. I had done everyone I had set out to do.

But there was something else that caught my attention. A sword that retained it's shine and sharp blade. The handle was purple and had Zelda's crests on it. This must have been The Master Sword which was meant to be Link's most powerful weapon. The tales have said many different things about it, but I believe I've found The Master Sword.

Well Link's dead now.. so what good is it to him?

I snatched the sword from the tomb and clutched it into my hand. I took a few steps backwards so that Gengar and Alakazam can move the lid onto the tomb. The sword felt heavy and would take time to control. I had a closer look to it and the handles reminded me of angel wings. The master sword was now mine and I really felt indestructible.

But I had to get out. Alakazam teleported us back into Littleroot Town. I want to make it look as if we had never left. As long as I looked after the other pieces of the triforce and The Master Sword, I will be safe.

"KAMON!"

I came back at the right time. Father's voice echoed through the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?"

"Around."

"Thank goodness I've found you!" Father opened the door and tapped my back. "I have excellent news for you. Now start packing. When the sun sets you will board a boat that will land in Nuvema Town in five days."

Nuvema Town is somewhere near the south east of Unova. At last, Father is finally keeping his promises. It's a real relief. The sooner I get out of Hoenn, the better.


	24. Fateful Dance

Kamon: Nimbasa Court

14th August 1593

Queen May declared war on Unova and Johto. She had both Pope Mickey's support and Kanto's support. She's got a massive army that's the same size as Iris' army. Just because Queen Caroline was stupid, it doesn't mean she has to blame it on Iris. Caroline broke the law and she paid for it. Iris was simply fulfilling one of her many roles as queen. May doesn't want to see the truth that her mother was nothing more than a common traitor.

My brother being the idiot he is thinks that Iris will cut his head off because they got into arguments over Dad's beliefs that pokemon are tools for profit and war. Iris didn't mean to upset Ash, but things escalated far too quickly. I don't think May has the mental capacity or the heart to set out a bloody war like the one she's proposing. I know Iris wouldn't want a war with Hoenn either.

I had arrived in Unova a few days ago. Elesa invited us all to a party in Nimbasa Court and Father promised me that Queen Iris will be there. Father was already at the party. I was in a spare room with Mom who had chosen everything for me. She told me that Cilan and his brothers had prepared a banquet and sacred green teas. I guess it keeps Iris' mind at peace, but I would hate to eat anything Cilan has made.

The battle between Hoenn vs Unova would take place in the ocean. I think this is far too quick, but if it all comes down to it, I have to fight for Iris. It seemed that I came to Unova at the right time. I had two pieces of the trifoce and the master sword around my belt. All the stakes depended on me now. Mom got me to have my hair tied up and I wore a silver coat over one of Link's tunics. I was advised to bring just one pokemon with me, so I brought my stater, Feraligatr.

I was quite late coming to the party. As long as nobody sees the triforce and sword, then I will be fine. The coat was a blessing in disguise. It was so warm in that hall, but at least nobody was suspicious. I did get some funny looks though. I looked overdressed compared to everyone else. This would all be mine someday.

Mom kissed my cheek. "I'm so proud of you honey. Just be yourself and things will work out for himself." Mom left soon after, and when I knew she was out of the room, I pulled my pony tail down and let my long hair hang out. I hate having my hair tied up; it takes up time. On the front table, Iris was standing up as if she was about to make an announcement.

"Tomorrow my army will go into battle with Hoenn. I wish all of my army good luck and may Arceus bless them all. I confess that I did not want this battle to start, but I must fight in order to keep my people safe." She raised her glass and roared, "To the army!"

Then it wasn't too long before she began to look at me. I might have been at the back of the room, but I felt her eyes on me. I wasn't nervous, I swear to Arceus that I'm not scared.

"Now if you excuse me." Iris curtsied and left the room. "You may all continue." The music started playing and she dashed to me and said, "Good evening. You're new to court. What's your name?"

I bowed. "Kamon Ketchum."

"Any relations to Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes," I replied. "He's my brother."

Iris hugged me and announced, "Welcome to court. Let me introduce you with a warming dance."

"Of course." I bowed and took her hand. Mother's words echoed in my head. I had to be classy and polite, but I also had to be myself and then everything else will figure itself out. Iris lead me to the dance floor and I knew that everyone was surprised. But I just didn't care. Father was smirking from the distance, but it was still early days. Iris was trying to make sure I got a warm welcome. Cilan and his brothers looked horrified. His other brothers, Chili and Cress marched around the hall and gave me dagger-like stars. They had my eyes on me, but they must be really pathetic to see me as a threat if I've only been in the room for about five minutes.

"Come to think of it," Iris said, "You look familiar."

"I used to be in Lance's army."

"And I can't believe I've only just spoken to you now. You were the price in the tower. So anyway... how's Ash?"

"He's well, he dosen't want you to declare war on Hoenn."

"Really?" Iris seemed surprised. I thought Ash and Iris were good friends. She was still smiling though. "I would have thought that Queen May would want to declare war on me weather Ash liked it or not."

"He's been trying to talk May out of it," I said. At least that's what my parents told me. Then again, Ash and May could have lied to them so that they had an instant advantage. It wouldn't surprise me.

"Your brother is a good man," Iris told me. If she knew Ash the way I knew him, good man would be the least appropriate word. "He's still a kid though."

"He'll never grow up," I said.

"I just don't get why Ash let you stay in prison because you defeated him."

"I don't know either."

"I hear him say such good things about you." As Iris twirled, I kissed her hand and she kissed mine in return. I was stunned. Ash say nice things about me. He's been slagging me off for years. "It is a joy that we finally meet. Can you do me a favour, Kamon?"

"And what is that?"

Iris whispered delicately into my ear, "You come to Unova much more often. So I can honour you in every way possible."

"Certainly."

"What pokemon do you have?"

"Feraligatr, Gengar, Alakazam, Magnezone, Crobat, Weavile, Kingdra and Honchkrow."

"Are they with you now?"

"Only Feraligatr." I turned towards the blue bulky crocodile dancing with Iris' Haxorus. "He took me here after the boat landed in Nuvema."

"You must show them to me when you have the chance. We should also have a battle with them at some point."

"I think that would be excellent." I like her style.

"Is that your feraligatr?" We were both laughing at the pokemon's two left feet. Feraligatr can't dance.

"It is indeed." I paused, and then chuckled. "Haxorus seems to like his company."

"You should come more often," Iris repeated herself. She must have felt as if she had found a new friend in me. "You are absolutely invited to my castle anytime you please."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"Iris..." Cilan's voice broke.

"Cilan, allow me to introduce to you Kamon, Ash's younger brother."

"Good day." Cilan bowed his head. "How long are staying in Unova?"

"For as long as it pleases The Queen."

"Well haven't you got a cheeky style," said Cilan. Iris laughed. "My lady may we have a word."

"Of course." Iris wrapped her arm around Cilan's shoulder and waved at Kamon. "It was a pleasure meeting you Your Highness."

"A pleasure to see you too."

Iris felt she was having a heart attack when she was carried out of the room. Cilan cradled her and lowered his head to conceal his anger. As soon as The King and Queen left the room, I turned around and saw my father holding a goblet of wine and a small smile on his face. Everyone else seemed to be concerned. Chili and Cress found the opportunity to speak their mind.

"I think you should leave," Chilli said to Kamon.

Cress intervened. "Yes. Go back to Kanto where you belong."

"But Her Majesty said I am welcome to stay for as long as I like."

"Well your little game is upsetting my brother."

"Little game?" I asked. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't play those games with us," the other two triplets said in unison. "You've got the eyes of a criminal."

"Good evening gentlemen," Father said, before biting into a strawberry pie. Suddenly Chili and Cress were less confident in their bold accusations against me. "I believe you may have made a mistake."

"Well your son was trying to take my brother's wife away from her."

"Nonsense," Father cackled. He patted me on the back. "Her Majesty was giving my son her good blessing."

"Oh really?" Cress barked and folded his arms. "Well the silver prince can go back to prison where he belongs."

Just as Chili and Cress were about to grab my shoulders as if they wanted to rip my silver coat apart. Father flicked his cane in front of them. "I assure you," Father hissed. "If Her Majesty is truly in love with your brother, then you have nothing to fear."


	25. Battle Of Vengeance

Ash: Striation House

15th August 1593

How it took my parents and Kamon a couple of days to get from Hoenn to Unova, I don't know. If they used a pokemon like Charizard, it would have only taken between a couple of hours to get there. I should be there with my army, but I just had to see Cilan and Iris. I've tried everything I can to stop this war and I hop that this battle will end the war for good. All the other regions have retreated. So it's just between Unova and Hoenn now.

I can see why everybody else wants to drop out, there's no benefit in this war. The war has gone on for years. Asia split up into different regions and although many regions have united, there are still people hungry for revenge. The war was coming close to an end. I don't think anyone is going to win it. What are we fighting for? We're not fighting for land or for power. May is fighting to avenge her parents and Iris is fighting to prove that her love for Cilan is real.

That was the only reason Caroline got killed. She was Lance's godmother and she thought the way they ended the marriage was wrong. I can understand where Caroline was coming from. She never knew Cilan. She had no proof that Cilan was a genuinely nice guy. To be honest, I think Cilan and Iris married far too quickly after the divorce. I think they shouldn't have had sex until after they were married.

I knew that Cilan would be here in Striation House. Cilan had written me a note begging me to come and see him as soon as he possibly could. Burgundy was outside his door when I arrived. She used to hate Cilan because he was above her, but now they seem to get on quite well. Burgandy was Cilan's chief lady-in-waiting. She was set the task to guard Cilan whilst Iris and her army go out to war.

"Good Morning," Burgundy said. She greeted me with a warm smile.

"Is Cilan in?" I asked.

"Yes," Burgundy said. "He's not in the best of moods. Your brother upset him last night."

"What did Kamon do?"

"I don't know," Burgundy took several steps back as she curled away to the corner of the room. She gulped and said. "You'll have to speak to him."

"Damn right I will!" I ran into Cilan's house and raced up the stairs. I called Cilan's name five times and before I knew it, Cilan was there in front of me. His eyes were red and his face was pale. It was as if he had either been sick, just been crying or maybe even both. "What did my brother do to you?"

"Everybody hates me," Cilan muttered.

"Now that's not true!" I snapped. "I don't hate you."

"This black death that's been going round," Cilan explained. "I blamed it all them. But I was wrong, they were all innocent. Maybe I deserve to be hated. I deserve to be ousted out this way. Iris' sons hate me, Drayden hates me and nearly everyone in the kingdom is plotting to kill me. "So many people in Unova have died since I was king. And now that your father is using your bratty brother to take Iris away from me."

"It won't work," I promised Cilan. "No matter how much they try, they will never be able to tear you and Iris apart."

"I thought I could handle all this," Cilan said. "But I feel as if Lance has never left. Iris still wears his wedding ring. Last night Iris was wearing a blue dress that bought for her. It's like having three people in a marriage and I can't take it anymore. You should have been there last night, Ash. She was all over your brother. They were dancing, holding and kissing hands. It just kills me to see Iris with other men."

"I tried everything I could," I said. "Kamon promised that he wouldn't upset anyone."

"Your brother's a liar as well a home-wrecker."

"And a thief."

"Do you know where my brother is?"

"He went out to battle this morning."

"We should have kept him in Hoenn," I admitted. It was clearly a bad idea to let him roam about in Unova. But I'm confident that Cilan and Iris will get through this. They've already been through so much.

"All this will change when Iris and I have our own children," Cilan said. I honestly don't think an extra child will change anything. "But I can't get her pregnant. I'm scared that if we can't have any children together that our marriage will fall apart."

"That will never happen," I said. "You and Iris are a strong couple. You're gonna make it through the end. You've got to fight to keep this marriage alive."

"I'm a lover not a fighter," Cilan curled himself into a ball and then reached out for my neck. "How do I not know you're on their side? You're the King of Hoenn, your father is a warlord, your brother is scum and your cousins are dictators."

I gasped. "Cilan... I'm your friend. We've always been friends."

"Go away you slithering child," Cilan barked. Pikachu was furious. He zapped Cilan with a thunder attack in an attempt to get him back to his senses. "See? Your Pikachu attacked me because you want me dead."

"Pika!"

"We better go," I cried. "But you know where I am when you want to talk to me. I'll always be here for you." I ran out of Striaiton house and dashed onto my Charizard. "We better head back," I told Pikachu and Charizard. "I need to find May." From the distance I can see an explosion near Dragonspiral Tower. Even though I was miles away, the explosion still made my heart jump. "Change of plan!" I roared. "To the tower!"

* * *

May: Dragonspiral Tower

Since the sun I had been exposed to nothing blade storms and I was floating on red water. Everybody was giving it their all in that battle. I wasn't sure who's side Kamon was meant to be on. His pokemon were attacking our pokemon, but he had killed some of Iris' men. I wanted the armies to battle each other on the ocean so Blastoise could sail Glaceon and I safely to Dragonspiral Tower.

I wanted to checkmate The Queen by myself.

The plan worked. I ordered my snorlax to create an explosion in Dragonspiral Tower just to let Ash know that I was there. This is Iris' favourite spot and she's got no king to defend her here. My heart was racing and patches of sweat were all over my body. I knew that this was time for this war to end. When I first laid eyes on my archenemy I wanted to scream.

"Ran away like a little kid?" I snapped.

She turned around and looked startled. "May?"

"You bitch!" I cried out. Glaceon stood in front of me as I took out a sword. "Murderer!"

"May, I don't want to do this."

"Well you should have thought of that before you got thousands of people killed, homeless and alone all because you lost your child. People die all the time and they don't get no care. My mother died because you lost your shitty sapphires. My father was humiliated. My brother is alone and has no one to look after him. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE SO SELFISH."

I'm not going to let the whore speak. I just couldn't handle my own anger any more and I lashed out and pushed Iris out of the window. Iris has caused so much pain in my life that I wanted her to feel it. I don't care if she was Ash's friend. She was the child! She was the traitor. Only a coward would use victim blaming. The sound of Iris' screaming sounded like joy to me. I hope the bitch drowns or cracks her head open on some rock.

"SAVE HER HONCHKROW! LEAVE MAD MAY TO ME!"

I twirled and Kamon's Honchrow pushed me to the floor as the pokemon dashed to save Iris. Glaceon tried to stop it with a blizzard attack but it missed. Before I knew it, I was sliding all over the place and as I tried to put my feet on the ground, I had to flick my arms back in my lap because Kamon was trying to hack me with his sword.

I screamed, I pushed myself up with my sword and sliced off the tapestries. "You come to save the day have you? You'll never be half the hero your brother is."

Angered, Kamon aimed for my chest, but Glaceon's icebeam countered the attack and instead of freezing Kamon, the whole room became blanketed with ice. Glaceon tried to hold on, but she slipped and she fell. She had used all her energy for this. Kamon and I glared at each other whilst we charged into each other with our swords. We hacked, dodged and countered.

Kamon pushed me away with one nudge and I slid away to the end of the room. My back banged against the ice cold and I could feel the wall crack against me. This was it: All or nothing. I held onto my sword and I charged and held my sword up to the sky. Kamon lowered to the ground as a way to defend himself but before any of us could deliver the final blow a brave voice ordered us to stop.

"STOP!"

When we both saw Ash's face, we knew it was all over. I dropped my sword, and Kamon quickly took his sword back into it's belt. He ran up to me and imploded onto me.

"May are you alright?"

I couldn't answer him with anything else other than a thousand tears. Kamon's honchkrow carried Iris back to the tower. There was no point in carrying on with this war anymore.

"We should stop this," Iris suggested. "Before we end up in a world of darkness. May, I'm really sorry for what happened to your mother and from now on, everything will have a fair trial before they are sentenced to death." There were lots of things that Ash and Kamon wanted to say to each other, but they remained silent for our sake. Iris held out her hand. "Can we shake hands for peace?"

My fingers crawled over to Iris' fingers and we shook hands like sisters. A huge weight of relief was lifted from my shoulders. I no longer felt mad anymore, but I found myself in pieces that I needed to fix back together. I'm grateful that Ash stopped us in time. I guess I'll see Iris again at His Holiness' winter party.


	26. Brock's Memoirs Part I

Brock's Memoirs Of His Youth  
30th July 1613

Although Ash was extremely against the idea of Kamon and Iris getting married, he was oblivious to the fact that Cilan and Kamon hated each others guts. Ash only thought that Cilan was scared of losing Iris whilst his brother was scared of his father disowning him. Many could wonder who really loves Iris the most. There's no doubt that Iris thinks highly of them both. She promoted them almost as soon as she had met them.

Queen Iris was desperately searching for closure in her life. She couldn't find it in her tradition, in her duties or in her last two husbands. Her and Cilan had began to argue. There was lots of evidence to suggest they were fueled by jealously. Before they were married they couldn't stand being apart, but the further they went in the marriage, the harsher the waves.

Cilan became great friends with a pregnant prostitute named Larxene, who was also a maid to one of Iris' soldiers. Larxene was cute and had the brightest green eyes that could swallow knives and lives. When I saw Cilan having dinner with Larxene, I knew that his demise was crawling behind him. I believe that Cilan is using Larxene to get Iris' attention which was a fatal mistake.

Iris was upset because she wasn't pregnant. She wanted an heir of Cilan's blood so she could prove that her love was real. Kamon and Iris had a real friendship and Cilan couldn't bare to see her with other men. Severe trust issues and paranoia could not be sured with as a baby. If anything it will only make things more complicated. Another person will be trapped in the web. Kamon will fall into the same traps Cilan dived into.

Whatever happened from that point on was going to cause a bad riff. And once again the brothers would find themselves to be sworn enemies. Ash and Kamon had promised to be good to each other after the final battle of Blood's War. I believe that May and Iris would have died that day if wasn't for The Ketchum Brothers.

Perhaps Giovanni Ketchum was not as evil as we are made to believe. Historians fail to acknowledge Giovanni's acts of kindness. Giovanni donated half of his estate to the poor in Kanto. Although he still held onto his belief that pokemon were tools, he had proven to be devoted father and he had been willing to go through hell and back to advance his family.

Everything had been paying off for The Ketchums at this point. Hoenn was one kingdom closer to an empire and Kamon was considered Queen Iris' most trusted adviser. Although there were still many things in the way. Giovanni considered Lord Xemnas' hungry power schemes as a threat to his son's success and happiness and had gathered sufficient evidence to have him arrested and on the verge of execution.

But no one could have predicted what was about to happen next.


	27. Somebody's Going To Get Hurt

Kamon: Mistralton

30th August 1593

It felt like some sort of family gathering. I was sitting in between Iris and my mother. Cilan wasn't there, he couldn't bring himself to be in the same room as me. He hated the fact that I was giving Iris advice on how to conquer her fear of ice types. Then there was Iris' stepbrothers, Matt and Takeru and her maternal cousin, Sasuke. He's the guy I stole a pokemon from once... but I did Weaville a favour.

A couple of my old friends were guarding the door disguised as geishas. Even through all that make up and white paint I can still see right through Ethan and Lyra. If you know them well enough, they are very distinct and easily stand out from the rest of the crowd. Lyra was smiling at me as if she wanted me to notice her.

"I'm glad you like my son," Mother told Iris after she finished her first mouthful of rice. All of us in the room were trying very hard to listen to what my mother was going to say. Father was scared that she might go and interfere again. But I don't mind what she does so long as it's within reason. "He's a very charming fellow. An epitome of a pure prince; brave, strong, graceful, romantic, handsome and very fertile." Mom boasted in great enthusiasm. She had chosen her words well, but I would not describe myself as a romantic type. "That's why you should all support him."

There was nothing I could add to that. I like the feeling of everyone being nice to me, but it didn't seem right. I want to earn her respect through my own accord. I'm pleased that I have support, but I feel like this is something I've got to do on my own. They've all witnessed how strong I can be in battle. I'm much more versatile and stronger than my older brother and that's a fact.

Link's sword is the best sword in the world and I believe that I'm following my father's beliefs that a Ketchum deserves nothing but the best. I was hot and thirsty, but the drinks wasn't very nice, too sweet for me. I got up and bowed.

"Where are you going?" Delia asked. She pulled onto my arm, hoping I would sit back down.

"I need some fresh air."

"Come back soon," Iris said.

The men in the room stared at me eerily. I took no notice and left the room. I first reached for the nearest balcony and gazed saw the remains of Dragonspiral Tower from a distance. It didn't take long before someone joined me. Although I wished that I was alone. Cilan marched behind me . I could tell it was him from the green obi slapping my face. The sound of his gems and shoes sounded like a ticking clock.

"I hear The Master Sword has been stolen," Cilan announced. Then he was next to me, hanging on the balcony. We wouldn't dare look at each other. So what if I have it? What is it to do with him anyway? Snoopy old wimp.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"Ash wrote a letter to me," Cilan stated as if I was suppose to care about my over-glorified brother. "Though you haven't heard from him in a while have you?" He's trying to take the sword away from me. He knows it was me who did it, and I was probably his first and only suspect. Not that I care, the sword belongs to The Ketchums.

"We've got our own lives," I stated and it was true.

"I contact my brothers every day," Cilan stated. "I'm always there for them and they're always there for me. It it wasn't for them I wouldn't have been king."

"If you're trying to inject shame in me, then you're failing."

Cilan chuckled. "You and your father..."

"My father has nothing to do with this." He's trying my patience. I glared at him and decided to strike back. "What about your wife? She wouldn't be happy to hear that you spoiled my father's stay in Unova."

"She doesn't care about what he thinks," Cilan spat back. He took a few steps away from me and held his finger at me. "And she certainly doesn't care about you." He was angry and bitter. "She's my wife so back off!" He stamped his foot and pulled a knife from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I nodded my head and closed my coat to make sure he didn't see the sword.

"You're hiding something." So what if I was? Cilan was just becoming pathetic. "I wonder what your recipe is? Don't make me restrain you to find out."

"It's none of your business." I took my sword out and showed Cilan never to mess with a Ketchum. Cilan smirked and he reached out to push me to the ground.

"So it was you who stole Master Sword?" Cilan's face looked devious, but my sword only bounced off his attempts to stab me.

"It belongs to my family."

"Thief!" Cilan wants to kill me. I can see it in his eyes. I can see it in the way his anger controlled him. Not so much of a prince charming now, is he?

"Cilan!" Iris cried out. His screaming must have gathered attention from the other room. "Leave him alone."

"Didn't you see it?" Cilan asked. He ran up to Iris and curled up towards her chest. "He tried to kill me: The King Of Unova!"

"He was standing up for himself. Anyway, I was looking for you. I want to take a boat trip to Kalos," Iris said, peering over the balcony where a turtle stretched its arms on a boat. It wasn't a pokemon, but it wasn't your average domestic animal either.

Cilan exploded with laughter. "Kalos? Over my dead body. I don't want to leave my comfy place for a hostile region with an evil flavour. Besides the sailor is a ghastly thing. His singing is even worse. It's such a tedious and ghastly journey."

"I'll go with you." It would have been a shame to have her plans ruined because her husband was in a grumpy mood.

"You will." Her disapointed frown faded away and transformed into a smile. "Thank you. I was hoping to go as soon as possible, but what's the best time for you?"

"We can go now if you want."

"I'm bringing Pagan and Salem with me. Clair is picking them up and flying them over to Johto. Is that alright?"

I nodded.

Cilan wasn't impressed but he didn't have to put such a melodramatic stance nor stamp his feet on his way out. I bet he's gone crying to his brothers or that blonde whore who works with that traitor, Xemnas.

"Anyway how are you Kamon?"

"I'm very well."

"Cilan didn't hurt you did he?"

I shook my head. "He's nothing compared to other people I've faced."

I guess that's point two to me. Fancy trying to say that I was going to kill him when he was asking for it. He started the fight and his own wife was on my side. We met her sons on the dock. Salem was very polite and showed me his diary with details of all the pokemon he had seen in his life. His handwriting was very good for his age. The middle section of the book showed the dratini and axew line and on the bottom of pages, he had written Papa's best friend under Dragonite and Mama's best friend under Haxorus.

Pagan folded his arms and sulked on the corner of the bridge. The young boy was even more miserable then I was when I was his age. He's a perfect example of how money and nobility isn't the key to happiness. I can't imagine how it must feel for him having his dad be replaced so suddenly. Pagan hates Cilan, and I don't blame him for it.

"I will not go anywhere near Cilan," Pagan declared. "Let alone share a boat with him."

"Don't worry sweetheart," Iris said. "He's not coming. Kamon is coming instead."

"Oh." Pagan hopped on the boat and nodded at the turtle. "Good afternoon Kapp'n."

"Good afternoon," Kapp'n said. He looked up to Iris. "Hello ye majesty, where will I be taking ye and ye effects."

"To the Kalos region."

"Hop on it everybody," Kapp'n croaked. He waited until all of us were on the boat before he started rowing. On the boat left the shore he opened his mouth and began to sing. He was loud, but they all found it amusing.

_Once had me a ship made o' cucumber But me cre-ew number could only be one_  
_'Cause when ya chew on yer ship, swabbies say you're kinda kinda strange._  
_They think you'll sink, when yer hunger makes yer ship come undone._  
_I wrote so hard._  
_I stayed up all night long to write me girl a song, and it turned out great!_  
_It turned out great!_

* * *

Queen May: Vendaturf Town

4th November 1593

Ash and I will have to go to The Vatican in a few weeks. Pope Mickey is expecting us to be there. But it's not his party that's been on my mind. I've been thinking about Ash's aunt. Something about her doesn't make sense to me. Drake is Ash's great uncle and he passed the throne straight onto Lance but not his uncle. So why was Ariana granted the title of Queen Consort if she was never married to a king and why does she still hold the title of Queen Dowager. A dowager is a widow who holds title or property after their spouse has died. Lance's dad didn't become king so when Drake died, the throne went straight to Lance.

How could she be Queen Dowager if she was never Queen Consort? It makes no sense. Why is she on Giovanni's side? I know she's reluctant to believe in the things that Lance has done but at the same time she's like one of Giovanni's puppets on a string. Ash's family has lots of big secrets. The Pope has to know about them. Lots of people are campaigning against Iris' marriage to Cilan and now it's got Giovanni's support it's going to cause a drama for all off us. I don't understand it. Unless Ariana was secretly married to Drake whilst married to his son, it's the only way it could logically be possible. They don't just give you these titles on a plate for no reason. You have to earn these titles.

I don't think Ariana will be around for much longer. She could be a spy, a traitor or maybe a martyr. Now I've been thinking about it it just makes me feel slightly weird to be around her now. All these disturbing theories that I really wish I could get out of my head. The only thing that;s perfectly clear about the house of Den is that Lance and Iris' marriage would be illegitimate in Pope Mickey's eyes.

His Holiness has nothing against arranged marriages, but he believes that marriage should make you a stronger person. There should be love in the marriage and they should all take their wedding vows seriously. Iris made it clear in that letter that she never loved Lance. Lance and Iris had a quick divorce. It so quick that it had become a shock to everybody, even those close to them.

I got a funny feeling about this. They didn't speak to Pope Mickey about it so there could be a chance that the divorce never finalized. If that's the case then Iris has committed much more than adultery and that's called bigamy. There is no outcome possible in which no one is going to get hurt. There are so many ways in which Iris and Cilan's marriage is going to go wrong.

We've got to save Cilan but I fear that it's too late. He pushed Ash away and whilst Kamon rises, Giovanni is going to try and kill two birds with one stone. He's been spending a lot of time with Pope Mickey lately, and I don't think it's salvation he's looking for. It's just another dirty trick in his book and another way to smite his nephews.

But now I'm a Ketchum it has everything to do with me. I'm now in The House of Ketchum and I've got to do the right thing. I hope this dosen't mean that the war isn't over. I thought shaking hands with Iris meant that it was all over. I hope it's not another false alarm.

Somebody is going to get hurt and I'm powerless to stop it.


	28. Pope Mickey's Party

Ash: The Vatican  
15th December 1593

I'm grateful that His Holiness was kind enough to invite us to his Christmas party, but I can't believe how treacherous the journey was. I swear that blizzard was out to kill me. I'm looking forward to seeing Cilan and Iris again, but at the same time I'm nervous. My father is out to ruin them and put my brother in Cilan's place. Their problems were dividing a nation, and dividing my family.

I had never seen such a building rich in perfection and art. I could all of Pallet Town's pokemon in here and there would be room for much more. I loved it. The light from the candles, the colours in the room and most of all the beautiful smell of roast pork. A glorious feat for all ages. The sweet smell of foods melted away all my concerns and I became amazed. The smell carried me towards the other side of the hall and May and Pikachu had to drag me back to return me to reality.

It was more than a party. It was a diplomatic meeting. To be reminded of those who needed defense against a hostile world. May and I were the first to arrive, but it didn't take long before kings and queens from all over the world quickly filled the table. Before I knew it, Iris and Cilan followed two cardinals who were utterly silent. Both of them men appeared to be very miserable and silent whilst they guided them to their seats.

"May Arceus and Mew bless you."

Cilan and Iris entered the hall as a traditional couple. They held each other's hands as if their lives depended on it. The way everyone stared at them made Cilan feel as if he was a celebrity. May thinks that this could be a bad thing because second marriages always give out strong emotions. Their marriage became a worldwide affair. But their attention collapsed when Pope Mickey entered the hall.

"Good evening everybody," Pope Mickey said. Two rows of cardinals followed him, including Frollo and Snape. Their white faces made it easy to spot the pair of them. "Would you all like to take a seat on the table." The Cardinals all stood on opposite sides of the room. As the monarchs and their spouses all sat down, Pope Mickey was his trusted friends; Riku, Donald and Goofy. As the three of them also sat down, Pope Mickey remained standing. His grand red seat at the beginning of the table was empty and had Mickey's name on it.

"Now before we all begin our feast and dancing," Pope Mickey announced. "I have a few things I have to announce. Through centuries of war, hunting and poverty many creatures are now endangered species. The Kabutos and Omastar family have been officially extinct. Things have gone far enough as far I'm concerned," Pope Mickey declared. "As world leaders we must act. So I have created a treaty known as The Order Of The Creatures."

"What is this Order Of The Creatures?" May asked. "It sounds excellent."

"The Order Of The Creatures will be a new law to ensure that all species of the world will work together in partnership with humans. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and The Digital Islands have already proven that this kind of partnership is successful and will promote good peace to all of the world. And now I will read out the concise version of the treaty."

Pope Mickey unrolled part of a scroll. It was clear to see that this must have been The Order Of The Creatures.

**The Order Of The Creatures**

**A treaty created by His Holiness, Pope Mickey**

_Following the events of tragic loss due to war, poverty, and hunting and any kind of evidence against Arceus' will, His Holiness, Pope Mickey has created this treaty to promote peace and good will to the world. The Order Of The Creatures will make partnerships with different species as a compulsory law across the world. This treaty will take action as soon as monarchs sign it._

_By signing this treaty, monarchs promise that:_

_* Hunting and killing mythical creatures such as dragons, unicorns etc as forbidden._

_* Discrimination against someone to their individual powers such as witchcraft and wizardry is now illegal._

_* Proposals to declare wars must to be approved by His Holiness before they take place._

_* Hunting and killing of any species registered and acknowledged by Arcues, Mew and The Holy Trios as pokemon as forbidden._

_* I can be overthrown or forced to abdicate if I am convicted of breaking the laws set by this treaty._

_* Remarriages, divorces and adoptions must be approved by His Holiness before finalized._

_* To be kind towards everything and everyone._

"I love it!" I cried. "It's a great idea. It will make everybody in Hoenn feel safe and secure." Pope Mickey handed a waiver for everybody to sign. The quicker we signed it, the quicker we could party.

* * *

Kamon: The Vatican

15th December 1593

Father brought me here and told me that if I wanted to succeed, I had to be diplomatic. Father thought it would be wise for me to see what was going on in the party, but to be discreet. Nobody was allowed to see me, not even Iris. Cilan was throwing himself to the music whilst my brother was stuffing his face. Iris was chatting to old friends about how her sons would make brilliant kings. When Cilan zoned out he spotted me from behind the stone pillar. When nobody was watching, he crept towards the pillar and he was as quiet as a mouse and as cunning as a fox.

He already made a fool of himself the first time he confronted me. Now he was gunning for a discreet confrontation. Cilan spoke quietly. "I didn't expect you to here...Kamon."

"My purpose in life is to serve Her Majesty," I snarled at him. I chose humble words just the way told me to use and it was already common knowledge that I was a threat to Cilan's power.

Laughter spat out of Cilan's mouth. "How wonderful. It is nice of you to come when you were so wonderfully invited." Cilan smiled harder the fiercer I glared at him. "Of course I'd understand why you would want to play Peeping Tom if she is here. You wanted to know what you were missing out on."

"On the contrary I'm here to tell you that Xemnas shall be executed tomorrow for this crimes against you." It was an excuse, but he should be grateful.

"Nice one," Cilan said. He crossed his arms. "Use Unova's court affairs as an excuse to come here. It's all a cover up isn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"I think you understand me perfectly," Cilan said. "You and your father. That evil terrorist, Giovanni Ketchum."

"My father did not always make good choices," I whispered. "But I can assure you that my father is making an atonement for what he has done." If it wasn't for my father, Xemnas would have gained more power and his Kingdom Hearts proposal would cause the world to slip into madness. My father saved his ass for no reason.

"I don't know what you two are planning," Cilan confessed. "But you will never split me and Iris up."

"I would never do a thing like that." Cilan was already doing most of it for himself. He was feeding his enemies plenty of false evidence that made logical sense to be used against him when the time was right.

"Why don't I believe you?" Cilan asked himself. He turned away from me and stared proudly at Queen Iris. "She has beautiful eyes and a beautiful smile. A beautiful queen on top of the world."

"An angel should never touch the ground for someone like you," Kamon whispered. Cilan flipped his hands at my cheek, and then he punched me again.

"Humph! You must be happy to have Iris. You're the most fortunate man in the world."

"I can see it in your piercing eyes," Cilan knelt closer to me until our noses bashed together. I really wish there was a continent between us. Being so close to a false king makes me sick. "You are jealous of me."

"You're only strong because your noble status," I said with my shoulder's laid back. I was still the dignified one. I bowed my head and smiled. "One day I will be king."

"In your dreams," Cilan hissed.

"I'm going to be a great king," I promised him. No more holding back now. "You're only a small obstacle."

"You're not even a mere fraction of a man," Cilan snapped.

I smiled. "I'll beat you with all my power. It shouldn't surprise you; I come from a powerful family. If the dragon tamer was a pushover, what chance do you think you have?"

"You're a fool," Cilan declared. "And you really are delusional if you think your father is a great man."

"He is a great man!" I growled and marched out of Cilan's sight. There are times where I despise him and I think it's wrong how Ash got all his fortune handed on a plate whilst I had to suffer for mine. I disobeyed my father this time, but he sets orders for a reason. Me, Ash and Mother are the most important things in the world to him and if I can tolerate Cilan just a little bit longer, I will have what's rightfully mine.

A shame Cilan won't live to see the true greatness of our family.


End file.
